Haru no Ai
by darkangel-x-23
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke meet in high school, Naruto denies the fact that he likes him but to everyone else its obvious. Nonetheless, Sasuke pursues Naruto, and even follows him to college! NaruxSasu slight NaruxSai rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey there! this is my first fanfic so i hope you all enjoy :3 throughout the story there will be more pairings than Naruto and Sasuke, but they won't be as in-depth. Towards the end of the story (which i hope to get to at least 20 chapters) there will be rated M content and full of fluff

so here we go!

Disclaimer: i do NOT own Naruto... or Doritos, or any other things i mention in this story. :p

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Being the new kid sucks. Naruto Uzumaki would know that more than anyone else, getting transferred every few months or so to a totally different place wasn't his thing. He looked over the students as the teacher introduced him to everyone, almost everyone looks pretty normal and mellow. Except for a few that looked strange. Everywhere he went, there were weirdo's, creepers, punks, stuck-ups, or jocks. But this school looked promising.

The school was in the countryside, but with a twenty minute drive, you'll end up in a busting city. It was surrounded with lush trees and green grass, it was spring after all. Flowers were abloom, birds sung, and cicadas hummed. A cool afternoon breeze rolled in through an open window and Naruto could smell the essence of spring itself, which consisted of freshly cut grass, flower pollen, and sunshine. He could feel his nerves being calmed with every whiff of the breeze from outside.

"- Please, welcome our new student" the teacher finished. A few students smiled and said hello and welcome. But, like always, there was a few that just ignored him and looked anywhere but his direction. Like he cared. There was a month before graduation in May, so he didn't mind if he made friends or not. As Naruto's inner monologue rambled on, the teacher asked if anyone would want to show Naruto around the place, and a few hands went up. The teacher picked out a red headed teen from the back of the class, and he sauntered up to the front, surprising Naruto with a firm handshake. He introduced himself as Gaara Sabaku to the blond and smiled only a little. He looked alright to Naruto; the blond knew that the first person you made friends with will ultimately decide the group you hang out with, if you don't know anyone at the school.

Naruto noticed that he had blue green, or light teal eyes, and a tattoo of the Japanese symbol "ai" or "love" on his forehead. He wore a thick layer of black eyeliner which intensified the beauty of his unusual eyes. He wore the school uniform well, the plain, white, button up shirt was open a bit at the top, three buttons weren't done, showing off a nice silver necklace of a sword covered in thorns. A black and light blue belt held his black slacks which hugged his hips and thighs and flared out only a little at the bottom. Naruto blushed as he noticed that he was checking him out, scolding himself and reassuring himself that he was absolutely straight.

As they left the classroom, Gaara started a little small talk, asking where Naruto transferred from and why to Konoha High. "Ah, I came from Kumogakure. I don't really know why I'm here, actually. It's just that one of my old foster parents were from here and said that it was beautiful, always talking about it highly and preciously. I guess I wanted to see it for myself" Naruto personally didn't mind telling people about some parts of his past, but not the whole thing. Things were private for a reason.

"Kumogakure? That's pretty far. I've never been there" Gaara mused. He didn't really want to go there either, looked like it was all fog and clouds.

"Eh, it's not all that. I'm glad I got out of that place" Naruto huffed, glaring out of the corner of his eyes at the wall. "So, tell me about the school."

Gaara got the slight hint that the reason why Naruto left wasn't a subject he should bring up, so he left it at that. "Well, as you can tell, the school has three stories, a pool, a gym, a small track/ soccer field, cafeteria, lockers, parking lot, all the things that a normal school would have. Here, the third floor is the freshman floor, second is the junior floor, and the first is the senior floor. Seniors get the parking closest to the building; juniors have to park further away. All that class rivalry stuff, whatever. The physical education lockers are in the south end of the gym and are only for PE," They walked down a hall towards a staircase leading up. Gaara paused for a second and glanced out of the long window at the top of the first staircase. "Spring's my favorite season…"

Naruto grinned, "Mine too." It was nice to have someone to relate to, even though it wasn't all that significant of a trait.

"Any questions, so far?" Gaara lead the blond up another staircase to the third floor.

"Ah, not really…" Naruto followed the red head through the freshman floor, observing his surroundings with caution, out of habit. "Except, where are we going?"

Gaara twisted his head to glance at the other teen and let the corners of his mouth twitch into a small smile. "To my favorite place."

Naruto raised an eyebrow but had no response as he followed his new friend like a lost puppy.

* * *

><p>They ended up on the roof of the building, looking over the school. To the left of the front of the school was the parking lot, Naruto followed the sidewalk from the parking lot with his eyes. It led to two places, to where they were currently located, or towards a building he recognized as a gym. There was a pool to one side of the large, domed building, and a small track soccer field to the other. To their right was the cafeteria, surrounded by picnic benches and little hills of flowers and trees.

"So, how many people are enrolled at this school?" Naruto broke the silence. He noted that it was not one bit awkward, just nice, as they both enjoyed the warm sun and breeze. Sakura petals floated past them and left their sweet scent behind.

"Only about six hundred. I'm guessing about two hundred for each class." The teen sighed softly as he glanced at his companion. Naruto was stunningly gorgeous, his tan skin almost glittered in the sun, blond hair moved fluidly in the wind, and his blue eyes were bright and reflective in the light. Naruto had the top two and the last one of his buttons on his shirt loose, letting the collar and ends fly softly in the wind. He was standing up, with one hand on his slanted hip, and the other resting on his thigh. _He could easily be a model_, Gaara thought, almost blushing at himself. He then stood up from his spot on the ground, startling the blond as he did so. "Well, we should get going."

"Why? Where to?" Naruto almost had to jog to catch up with Gaara. The red head was only a few inches taller than him, but he had longer legs. He blushed as he caught sight of his perfect rear. _Football, girls, chest hair, uhm… Shoes? Are those manly? Shit… Shoes aren't manly, baka…_ Naruto thought as he distracted himself.

"If you want lunch, just follow me." He laughed when Naruto's face light up and caught up to him.

"Do they have Ramen?" He linked his arm with the other teens, grinning ear to ear, and picked up a brisk pace.

Gaara let out another laugh, "Yes, they do." At that moment, a bell rang and the halls filled with students.

They made it to the cafeteria before the mob so it was easy to order, pay, receive food, and find a place to sit. Naruto took no time to dig in to the steaming bowl of ramen. He missed the delicious food so much, as he hadn't had the chance to eat it in a while. He was so into eating that he didn't notice a couple of people that had approached them, until Gaara addressed them.

"Naruto, these are my friends, Hinata, Shikamaru, my sister Temari, and Kiba." As Gaara's friends were introduced, they took they seats at the picnic table. All except for one particular one.

"N-Naruto?" a voice called out, Naruto had just barely looked up when he started choking on his ramen. "It really is you!"

"Holy shit, Kiba!" The blond put his ramen down to hug the brunet fiercely, while laughing. "I haven't seen you in almost five years!"

"I know, man! It's good to see you!" Kiba pounded his palm into Naruto's back before they broke the hug. "How's life treatin' ya?"

Naruto scoffed, "Like shit, dude. Takemoto decided it was time I lived on my own. Took my trust fund and headed out just like that" He sat back down.

"Damn, I'm sorry to hear that." Kiba sat across from him, still grinning like a fool. "Still singing?"

"You bet!" The blond smiled and laughed as he remembered the times that Kiba played his drums and Naruto sung and played the guitar in the old basement.

The rest of the crowd was left confused, but Kiba noticed and was kind to explain. "Naru-chan and I are childhood friends; we had a miniature band for a bit, till he had to move. Of course, I was on drums and Naruto was on guitar." Everyone smiled at the odd coincidence and started bringing out their food for lunch. "I feel a welcome party coming on," Kiba laughed as some of their friends light up and cheered their agreement.

Naruto just smiled and continued eating his ramen, happily surprised at the new situation. Looks like his life was getting a whole lot better with every day. Just as he was going to shove a ton of noodles into his waiting mouth, he saw movement in the corner of his eye. There was a guy. He was walking with his hands in his pockets, eyes closed, ignoring the group of girls following him. Naruto couldn't blame the love-struck girls one bit. The male was absolutely devastatingly beautiful. Naruto gulped his saliva down, he was a man, there was no way he should feel even a little bit of attraction towards someone the same sex it wasn't possible. But he couldn't deny, even to himself that the male he was staring at was positively the most handsome person he's ever seen in his whole life.

Gaara followed the path that the blonde's eyes took to see none other than the school idol. "That's Sasuke Uchiha. Yo, Sasuke!" The red head called out and was noticed by the dark haired teen.

"Hm…" Naruto only heard the male's name _Uchiha, Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke... _his eyes glazed over with want, but of course Naruto didn't notice what his body was telling him, he just thought that he was jealous of all the girls following him. Odd that the tightness in his chest and the quickened pace of his heart weren't the usual signs of jealousy that Naruto had experienced before.

Then, Sasuke was walking towards them with his lunch in his hands; he noticed the new kid and gave Naruto a look over. The blond was actually not bad looking, thought Sasuke. But he wouldn't admit- even to himself- that he thought the newbie was way more than "not bad" in his eyes.

Only Kiba had witnessed this exchange between the two teens, and smirked. This was going to be interesting. "So, Naruto…. Have any girlfriends after I left?" Kiba placed his elbow on the table, his chin in his hand, and the other arm on his hip, grinning.

The reaction that the brunet was hoping for happened; Naruto blushed, spat out the broth in his mouth, and sputtered like an idiot. "N-n-no! Why would you ask that?" He was shifting his gaze in between Sasuke and Kiba, hoping that Sasuke didn't get the wrong idea about him.

"Oh, just wondering." Kiba looked down the table to see that Gaara, Hinata, and Sasuke where watching for Naruto's reaction. Only Kiba knew two specific things about Naruto, that Naruto didn't know about himself: 1) he was absolutely attractive to both females and males, even attracting straight men sometimes and 2) That Naruto himself, was gay. Flaming gay. No matter how many times he's seen Naruto deny and reassure it to himself, he was one hundred percent positive that the blond was attracted to only males.

* * *

><p>The next day, Naruto got to school feeling fresh and loving every bit of the spring air. He had walked to school because he didn't live that far away and it was a really nice morning. He even met Gaara on the way to school, surprised to see that they lived close together.<p>

"What classes do you have today?" Gaara asked as the passed under some blossoming trees.

Naruto pulled out his schedule from his pocket. "Looks like I have Math first, gym second, and English third." He proceeded to fold the paper up messily and scrunch it back into his pocket. Naruto was really excited to have gym today; he heard that they were starting swimming.

"That's great, I have English with you." The red head smiled at the blond and noted how he looked especially sexy today. Something about him had changed since yesterday. Then, Gaara knew, the moment the other teen turned and smiled at him and said something that Gaara's mind didn't process. Naruto's eyes were brighter, shining, his skin was aglow, and he carried himself lightly, like he was gliding through the air. Gaara's breath hitched in his throat. How could he have not noticed it sooner?

They had only just arrived at school that all eyes were on Naruto. Naruto passed it off as curiosity; he was the new kid after all. But that wasn't the only reason why everyone was looking at Naruto with mostly surprised faces. When Naruto laughed, girls sighed. When Naruto stretched his arms above his head, revealing the tan skin on his stomach, guys blushed. The boy that thought everyone hated him was getting bathed in new respect and a shower of unknown affection.

On his way to his locker, Naruto looked over his shoulder, right after everyone looked away. "Gaara… How come I feel like I'm being watched?" He turned back around.

Gaara just laughed, "I'll see you at break, new guy" and with a wink, he was gone. Naruto didn't notice the way the other teen blushed right before he turned to run away.

Naruto sighed and got what he needed from his locker. The door on the locker had a mirror, and the blond decided to use it and checked his hair and teeth, then smiled at his reflection and slammed the door shut, locking it. He found his way easily around the first floor; it was convenient how small this campus was compared to other schools he'd been at. He found the math room and took the seat that the teacher had assigned him to. As he took the seat and put his things down on the table in front of him, more students filled the room. Naruto didn't bother giving them any attention, and instead he gazed out the window to see the lush green forest-like scene and smiled at the butterflies and birds. Then, metal scraping the floor next to him pulled him out of his reverie and back to reality. He turned his head and blinked at the odd sight before him.

Black hair, black eyes, and milk white skin was the only thing Naruto processed in the small second before his mind went blank. _Uchiha…Sasuke…._ His eyes widened as he finally comprehended the situation. Uchiha was sitting next to him. Did he want to talk? Was he interested in him? Why was he here? Then, Naruto's chest hurt at the let down when he realized that they were in a class and that was Uchiha's assigned seat. Black eyes met blue and they held until Naruto blushed and looked away. _Why is he staring? Does he want to pick a fight? _One thing he didn't realize was that it was himself that initiated the staring. His heart was beating against his rib cage frantically, it was hard to breathe, and his palms were getting sweaty. Sasuke's presence made him frustrated and annoyed. Those gorgeous black eyes swallowed Naruto's consciousness, his black hair was glossy and floated in the breeze, his milk white skin was waiting to be touched and caressed. All of these things about Sasuke Uchiha annoyed Naruto. "Hey," He found himself saying. If they were going to hang out with the same friends, might as well get along. "I didn't know you were in this class." Naruto decided that he wasn't going to let Sasuke torment him; he was going to put up a fight he was not going down so easily… _'Going down...' _Naruto thought and turned almost crimson.

Sasuke was watching this mental battle going on in Naruto's head, "I didn't know it was important to tell you that I was." Sasuke replied coolly as he took out his notebook. Naruto's eyes were stunning today. His every emotion could be read from them and the light from outside made them look innocent and bright. The slight blush playing out on Naruto's cheeks was too adorable for Sasuke to look at. But now, those blue orbs were assessing Sasuke like he was about to fight him, cute and adorable no more, they held passion and resistance at the same time. _Naruto's almost… hot. _Sasuke gulped at sat still in shock at himself. He had just admitted to himself that he found another man 'hot'. But there was no denying it. Said and done. No going back now.

Throughout math class, Naruto found that his eyes were closing and his brain was shutting down on its own. He let the two get the better of him, and drifted off to sleep. He dreamt that Sasuke was a prince and that he was the princess trapped in a tower. Only Sasuke could save him, if he jumped he'd die, and if he stayed put his wither away to nothing. Sasuke had made a ladder in his dream, and the teen had climbed to the little window. "Naruto," he was saying over and over. The tower started crumbling and Sasuke just stayed on the ladder, unaffected, "Naruto, Naruto," the blonde princess jumped into Sasuke's arms but the raven haired boy has turned to paper, a fake prince. Naruto screamed as he fell down. Down. Down.

Then, he was awake and in the middle of moaning, "Sasuke," He sat up as fast as he could, feeling dizzy after he did so. He looked around the room. Thankfully, no one was there… except for Uchiha. Sasuke's cheeks were flushed and he looked distracted. Naruto realized that he had been moaning Sasuke's name over and over in his sleep, and blushed as well. "U-uh, sorry about that… was having a really weird dream, uh, I better go." Naruto got up, abruptly and raced for his locker. He stuffed his textbook and notebook in the cell, and walked off to find Gaara and Kiba near the cafeteria.

He found them under a willow tree and his nerves were calmed once he reached them and heard their voices. "So, where are the others?" Naruto started, hopeful that Sasuke wasn't going to approach them.

"Well, Hinata and Temari are with Ino and Sakura, practicing for a song they'll be singing at graduation. Shikamaru is with his friends Choji and Lee checking out the cheerleaders. I have no idea where Sasuke could be, probably the library. So that leaves us losers, doesn't it?" Kiba grinned and flashed his canines. He shoved a slice of an apple in his mouth.

"Hey, hey now. No one here's a loser except you." Gaara laughed as Kiba glared at him.

"Hey, Naruto how was your class?" Kiba was back to normal in no time, as expected.

Naruto shrugged and pushed the heat from his face. "You know, it was math. So, nothing special of course." He adverted his eyes from meeting Kiba's; of course the brunet would know something went down if he let him look into his eyes.

Too late for Naruto, Kiba caught that little hint. "So, Naruto… what _really_ happened?" Kiba grinned in victory as the blond sulked and blushed.

"Well, you see…" Naruto settled for telling them only part of the truth. Which was still the truth, right? Just not the embarrassing part of the ordeal. "Well, Sasuke's in my class." Naruto deflated with defeat.

Gaara and Kiba grinned and urged him to go on, they knew that wasn't all that could get the teen down. "That's not the worst part," Naruto sighed, "he sits right next to me." Then, the pair looked at each other and giggled. They actually giggled. "What! What's so damn funny?" Naruto became flushed with frustration.

"Oh, Naruto. Sit down for a second." Gaara patted the grass in front of the teen. The brunet nodded in agreement as Naruto sighed and sat down. "Has it occurred to you that a person sitting next to you in class isn't very abnormal? Don't you think you're over-reacting? If it was anyone other than Sasuke, I doubt you'd have a problem with it." Gaara smiled calmly.

"B-but, he's the one who looks like he wants to pick a fight! I have every right to over-react if someone's got a problem with me, right? Since we met yesterday, he just stares at me." Naruto scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"Naruto," Kiba started out cautiously, "has it ever occurred to you that maybe, just _maybe, _you like guys?" Both the red head and the brunet watched Naruto's face as he blushed, tomato red and sputtered.

"No, no way. Absolutely not. No way, no how! That's absurd." Naruto laughed nervously. "Okay, great joke, guys. You got me. Hahaha… ha…" he gulped in air. No there was no way that Naruto could like guys. _I just find them slightly attractive, right? A guy can say another guy is attractive, right? I mean, girls do it too. It doesn't mean anything when I think Sasuke's absurdly beautiful, does it? Omigod. No, no, no, no, no. No. Just, no. Girls are the only object of my desire, right? Wait, would I really have to question myself if I was totally straight? ARG!_

The other two teen could practically see the conversation Naruto was having with himself, they sighed as the bell rang. They had to head off to class. "Kiba, take the hot mess with you, he's in your class." Gaara pointed his thumb over his shoulder towards Naruto to Kiba.

"Oh?" Kiba smiled and laughed. Ignoring the fact that Gaara had basically just called Naruto hot. "Well, hope he can handle Sasuke in one more class," he grinned as he remembered that, indeed, Uchiha Sasuke was in his gym class.

* * *

><p>Naruto ended up at the side of a pool, somehow. In a speedo, none the less. The blond was just grateful that it was not a co-ed class, but he could still feel the gaze of the boys in his class drifting over his body. Kiba was standing right next to him, smiling. Kiba said something about it being a perfect day for swimming. Naruto made an affirmative noise, but his mind was elsewhere. Sasuke was walking towards the pair slowly; his speedo leaving little for imagination. Naruto hated that the raven haired boy could catch and hold his attention so easily.<p>

"Hey, Sasuke," Kiba smiled when the teen reached them. "Nice day for swimming, isn't it?"

"Hn," was all that Sasuke could muse as he looked Naruto over just like yesterday.

Sasuke couldn't believe that Naruto was easily _the _sexiest man he had ever laid eyes on. He was standing there in his black speedo, nervously covering his crotch with his hands. Sasuke could see the perfectly defined contours of his abs, the tattoo around his belly button, and how his tan skin glittered slightly with water droplets. The teacher had told them to lower themselves into the water, and he watched as Naruto lowered himself by his arms from the pool's edge, sticking his butt out slightly. Sasuke blushed lightly and looked away.

Naruto dropped down the rest of the way, sinking to the bottom. The water felt like heaven. It wasn't too cold, like he had expected it to be. He came back up to the surface to gulp air and shake his hair. He smiled up at Kiba and Sasuke who had not gotten in yet. "What'cha hesitating for? The water's perfect!" With that, Kiba jumped in feet first, splashing water onto Naruto's face, Sasuke lowered himself in the way Naruto did.

The teacher made them demonstrate that they knew different strokes almost all class. Naruto was all but worn out; they had the last thirty minutes of class to do as the pleased. He laughed as Kiba splashed water at him, and retaliated with a wave in the brunet's direction. Soon enough the whole class was splashing around laughing and having a great time. The teacher didn't seem to care, as he was smiling as he walked to his office.

As the thirty minutes came to an end, the boys got out and headed to the showers. Inside the lockers they could hear water running and different conversations and laughs; it was alive with anticipating seniors. None of them could wait to start fresh and new, to experience the scary, exciting release of graduating. Many were talking about the graduation dance, and which girls they were planning on asking out.

Sasuke had gotten out before them, and he didn't see him around anywhere, so Naruto assumed he was already in the showers.

"Have you thought about who you want to take to the graduation dance, Kiba?" Naruto asked as they took towels and shampoo out of their lockers.

"I kind of want to ask this one person. But I don't think they're into me." Kiba paused and looked depressed for a second. He noticed that Naruto was looking at him with sympathy, "But, isn't that what a back-up plan is for?" He grinned, but he knew he couldn't completely fool the blond with the forced smile. So he changed the subject. "Do you have any one in particular that you want to ask out?" He waggled his eyebrows in Naruto's direction for emphasis. "Like, I dunno, _Sasuke_ maybe?"

"Sh-shut up, Kiba-baka!" The teen blushed and turned away, frantically. Only to be staring in the face of Sasuke Uchiha. "Sasuke! Hey!" Naruto squealed in embarrassment. Then he mentally slapped himself could he be any more embarrassing?

"Uh, hey." Sasuke grumbled unintelligibly. Then he turned and walked to the showers. Leaving a red Naruto bashing his head on his locker.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! You blew it! He's never going to talk to you again. _Naruto scolded himself until after he was showered, washed, dried, and clothed in a daze. He had a chance to talk normally to the raven haired boy, but all he could manage was a chipmunk voice and unintelligent dialect. Then, bashing his head on his gym locker gave him the worst headache he's ever felt. _Wait, _he thought, _why would I care what that guy thinks of me anyways? _He scoffed at himself and straightened his back. _I don't need his approval for anything. _He smiled at his new attitude, but then remembered the confused and disgruntled look on Sasuke's face and went back to sulking and being emo. He had it bad for Sasuke; anyone could tell if they looked at how the two teens looked at each other. Even Kiba was sure that the whole gym glass knew that those two wanted each other, more than they knew it themselves.

As lunch came to an end, Naruto found himself being dragged off to English by Gaara. And after an hour and a half, he had amazingly made it through the rest of the day. Though Gaara, Kiba, and a guy named Neji were talking about video games and what they were going to do with their summers.

They split up, going their different ways home, and Gaara and Naruto found themselves in a comfortable silence, enjoying the weather.

"This is where I say good bye now," Gaara smiled as the stopped on the corner of a block. Naruto had to go straight and Gaara had to turn to the left.

"Ah, okay. I'll see you tomorrow morning then," The teens waved to each other for a little as they walked apart.

* * *

><p>As Naruto was approaching the apartment complex, he couldn't help but feel like something bad was about to happen. He knew that when he got these feelings, they were usually right. <em>I'm probably just being paranoid<em> he rolled his eyes. But, sure enough, as he was digging in his pocket for his apartment key, the door to his neighbor's apartment closed with a click and the person was walking down the hall to the stairs, past Naruto. It was a teenage boy with blonde hair. He hadn't noticed Naruto's presence as he rushed pass him, fixing his clothes and combing through his hair with his hands. Naruto didn't give the encounter a second thought as he let himself in to the lonely apartment.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Naruto met Gaara with a smile on the corner where they usually split. "Good morning, Gaara! Sorry to keep you waiting."<p>

"Morning," the red head smiled as he caught up with Naruto's pace. "It's alright, I wasn't waiting a long time."

The two teens made small talk on the short way to school. "Ah, wait up a second, I need to tie my shoe." Naruto bent over to tie the loose strings. Once he was done he stood up and smiled, but some movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned his head in curiosity. It was none other than Sasuke Uchiha, walking from the direction the two teens had taken earlier. _He must live close to one of us, then. _Naruto thought to himself and was confused as his mood lightened even more with that information.

"Hey, guys." Sasuke grumbled. He was definitely not a morning person.

"Hey, you," Naruto grinned. He heard Gaara mumble some recognition behind him. "Looking forward to class today?"

"Not at all," Sasuke replied with a sigh. "What classes do you have?"

"I have history, art with Gaara, and then economics." Naruto let his face slide into a grimace as he saw that he had history first.

"I have history and economics with you," Sasuke noted.

"And I have art and economics with you, as you already know" Gaara said. "It's not very unusual that we have many classes together, it's a small school."

Naruto nodded as the came to a slow stop in front of their lockers. He felt a bit nervous that he had his first class with Sasuke again

"Well, I'll see you both at break." Gaara waved as he went off to his first class, leaving the raven and the blond alone.

"Are you good in history?" Naruto was finding it to be easier and easier to talk to the other teen with each passing day.

"I guess, I mean, I don't have horrible grades if that's what you're asking." Sasuke led the way down the hall to the class.

"Man, I suck at history. And math." Naruto sighed as he thought to himself that he was going to graduate with horrible grades and not be accepted to any colleges. If only he could magically be smarter, he laughed through his nose and rolled his eyes at himself. _Yea, right, and grow wings and fly while I'm at it. _He perked up as he realized just what could help him with his grades. "Sasuke, tutor me. Please?" He drew out the e in every word and clasped his hands in front of his face to imitate begging.

Sasuke knew that he should say no. this was asking for trouble, and had it been anyone else he would have no problem saying no immediately and walking away. But, something about Naruto made him hesitate and think about it. He was always bored at home anyways and had a lot of free time. "Fine, at your house, not mine." Sasuke uttered in defeat.

Naruto grinned ear to ear at this response. "Yes!" He fist pumped the air once in victory. "Shall we start today, after school, then?"

"Sure, as long as you have TV and snacks." Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and entered the classroom with Naruto in tow.

"Does ramen count as a snack?" Naruto scratched his head and took his seat.

"Absolutely not," Naruto was a fool if he thought that Sasuke Uchiha was going to eat messy ramen with him. "We'll stop by the market on the way to your place."

Naruto couldn't believe his luck, a tutor! For free! Overjoyed, he actually paid attention in history. Well, a little bit. Okay not much, he was daydreaming but looking at the front of the class pretending to pay attention. He wondered if he was a little too excited for his after school plans but pushed that thought aside. He couldn't wait for school to be over.

* * *

><p>AN: i hope you guys liked it! ^^ please review! Next chapter will be posted next week or maybe sooner :)


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait! but here it is :) enjoy and please review! (and THANKS to those who did ^^)

oh btw, i don't own Doritos or any other thing i mention in this story

the lyrics i wrote are original, i didn't take them from a song :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Naruto and Sasuke walked to the super market not far from the apartment complex after they said bye to Gaara. They walked in silence, silence not like the silences between Naruto and Gaara, but a silence that was made to be in between two people that didn't like each other.

"So, nice weather, huh?" Naruto tried to make light conversation, hoping that Sasuke would just go with it.

"Yea, but what do you expect? It's spring." Sasuke looked bored and annoyed, giving Naruto a look that said 'shut up', and that's what Naruto did.

The blond almost jumped with joy once the store came in view. His pace quickened and he found it easier to talk now that he knew they wouldn't have to talk much longer. "So, what would you like to get?"

"Chips," Sasuke led the way into the store and straight to chip aisle.

"Just go to the register when you find some you want, I'll pay for them, I'm going to find the candy." Naruto turned after the raven haired boy gave a curt nod. Naruto soon found himself surrounded by chocolate and gummies and licorice. He picked out just two things, a bag of Skittles and a lollipop. He found Sasuke at the self-checkout after a few seconds.

"Ew, Doritos?" The blond wasn't too keen on the chips but he knew that if he ate one, he couldn't resist another. He took the bag out of Sasuke's hand and paid for their things.

On the way to Naruto's apartment Sasuke couldn't help to feel suspicious, "Where is it that you live?"

"Not far, just a few more blocks, in that apartment complex." Naruto turned his head to look at the other teen and pointed his thumb at the building.

_Great, just what I thought. _Sasuke rambled on in his head. _Just my luck…_

The two were silent again, going up the stairs to the second floor to apartment B. "Here we are," Naruto called out, "Home, sweet home." He started digging in his pocket for his keys, shifting to put the grocery bag and his school bag on the floor.

"Do you know who any of your neighbors are?" Sasuke looked hard at the blond for a second, surprising Naruto.

"No, I've only been here five days now. Oh, but I saw a blond man come out of that apartment." He pointed over to apartment A. "It was weird, he didn't even say 'hi'."

Sasuke grumbled something under his breath, so low that Naruto couldn't hear, the blond asked his to repeat what he said but he told him that he hadn't said a thing.

A moment later, they were standing inside Naruto's apartment. It was bright and cheery, remind Sasuke of the person standing in front of him. Naruto led Sasuke into the living room and set the bag of groceries and his school bag on the table in front of the couch. There was a window on the other side of the wall and Naruto opened the blinds to let the sun in. He motioned for Sasuke to take a seat on the off white puffy couch and sat next to him, grabbing his bag as he did. From said bag, he pulled out a notebook and a couple textbooks.

"Ready to get started?" Naruto looked at the other and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>It was now 7 p.m. and the boys where just barely finishing studying. They had agreed to go over the most important parts of the whole course to prepare for finals. Naruto almost passed out with exhaustion. "Yay, television time," he meant to sound excited but it came out more like a groan of a dying person. He laid his head on the table, while he sat cross legged under it. He reached for the remote to turn it on and perked up just a bit when he saw his favorite show come on. "Do you like this show?" the blond asked as he reached for his lollipop.<p>

"Not in particular," Sasuke sounded as exhausted as Naruto. "But then again, I have only seen it twice." He was staring at the TV blankly until a sucking noise came out of nowhere. He glanced over towards Naruto just to see the boy sucking on a lollipop quite enthusiastically. The dark haired teen watched intensely without realization, his eyes glazing over. He couldn't sit here any longer, he knew he was going to crack. "I should get going," he then proceeded to pack his things.

When all that Naruto could say was "Uhm" while his eyes closed, Sasuke took the liberty of picking the blond up and carrying him to his bed, princess style, of course. "Hmm… Sasuke," the blond cracked one eye open to see the raven hovering over him, he was laying him down into Naruto's bed.

"Just go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow." He started to turn away when he felt a tug on his shirt. Naruto's hand was grasping to the white shirt, his eyes were watery, his cheeks held a subtle sign of blush.

"Sasuke…" He leaned forward mouth slightly open.

Sasuke blushed a little as he saw Naruto leaning in. He gulped and opened his mouth ever so slightly, ready and waiting. He didn't know why he was accepting what was happening, may be the exhaustion taking over. But in the back of his head, conscious thought met dreams and all he knew was that it felt right, not forced. He almost wanted this to happen. His eyes fluttered shut, fully aware of what was going to happen, but when nothing came his eyes opened.

"I want my lollipop" Naruto frowned, confused at what Sasuke was doing. The male looked as though he was almost falling asleep right there, with his eyes closed. After Naruto's comment, Sasuke's eyes widened and he blushed ferociously.

The raven said nothing as he stormed out of the apartment. He was angry with Naruto, how could he be so dense? _No, it was me who was dense, _he thought to himself _of course, why would he want to kiss me? _Sasuke groaned as he pushed away from the door and headed down stairs, not knowing where his feet were taking him, but he did know that it had to be where the lights and music could consume his worries and thoughts and leave him raw with bliss.

Naruto was left half dazed, staring at the door way that Sasuke had rushed out of just moments ago. _What the heck was that about? _He sighed and left it at that, he'll have to make it up to Sasuke tomorrow, somehow. For now, he didn't want to think, he just wanted to feel peaceful and warm under the blankets of his bed. He couldn't help but feel like something was missing, just one puzzle piece was lost and he couldn't find it. He let out another sigh and settled into the sheets, letting his body succumb to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Seriously?"<p>

"Seriously serious."

"Ah, okay, fine. I better get those ten dollars though."

Everyone gagged when Kiba put the caterpillar in his mouth and laughed when he looked like he was going to puke.

"It's crawling!" He almost cried.

"You have to swallow it too, that was the bet," Gaara sneered at the brunet.

Kiba's face took on a pained expression and his Adam's apple bobbed, signifying that he had, indeed swallowed the critter. He then opened his mouth wide, proving to Gaara that it was done. Gaara threw a ten dollar bill at him and grinned.

"Didn't think you had it in you, bastard," Gaara looked up to see a familiar blond jogging towards them. "Naruto, you just missed the most hilarious thing," the red head proceeded to tell Naruto about the grossest thing Kiba has ever done.

"Ew! No girl's going to want to kiss you, dude!" Naruto laughed as Kiba frowned. "Aw, don't be sad, ten dollars, almost rich." Naruto laughed even harder, making Kiba blush and his frown turned to a hard glare.

The group was pretty normal for a bunch of seniors, just laughing having a great time. They hadn't a care in the world right now, innocent and unknowing. Some of them might not get the chance to see each other after graduation but of course they could still talk over the phone or internet. Knowing this, Naruto made sure to get to know his new friends better.

"So, Naruto," Hinata started, "I didn't have the time to ask you last week but, why did you get transferred from your last school?"

Naruto stopped grinning and looked at the girl. He wasn't exactly the type to spill all his secrets to people he's only known for a week.

"Yea, how come? You get expelled or something?" Kiba laughed, jokingly. Of course, he didn't mean it to sound harsh, but then again he didn't know the reason why it did sound harsh to Naruto.

"I don't want to talk about it." Naruto looked down, suddenly feeling distant from his friends.

Kiba noticed that it was a touchy subject the very instant he said 'expelled'. The blond had flinched as the word passed his lips. "Ah, so did you catch the new episode last night?" He wanted to change the subject quickly, "I only got to see half of it." He lied so that the teen could talk about something else other than his past.

Naruto almost instantly brightened "Yea! It was awesome," he explained in full detail the new episode of their favorite show to Kiba. Once finished, he suddenly noticed that Sasuke was not with the group. "Where's Uchiha?"

Almost everyone looked around signifying that they hadn't noticed.

"He's usually so quiet that we don't even know when he is here." Temari said, feeling like a bad friend.

"Don't worry about him, he's probably in the library reading." Gaara said coolly, he was one of the few that didn't look around at the mention of Sasuke.

Naruto knew that they haven't talked much in a week and Sasuke hadn't come over to tutor him. He knew that at some time or another he was going to have to talk to him to make up. But the problem was that he didn't know why the raven wasn't talking to him in the first place. Ever since the night that Sasuke tutored him, they have been awkward. _Maybe he doesn't like me after all. _Naruto sighed, getting the attention of his friends. "I'm going to go talk to him," he was off, in the direction of the library. He swung the door open, looking left to right, searching. It wasn't until he got to the back of the building that he found him.

In the dark corner of the library, leaning up against the wall of books was a boy. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. He was wearing the uniform quite scandalously: his white button up shirt was open all the way, his black slacks were opened from the fly, revealing grey boxers. His legs were bent as though it was hard to stand and they were wrapped around a leg. Sasuke's leg. Its knee bent, supporting the boy's weight. He had one hand to the side of the blond's head, and leaning in, inches from his face. Her face that was in the grasp of Sasuke's other hand.

The boy was blushing profusely and panting like he had just run a marathon. Sasuke was cool as ice as he glanced Naruto's way, not bothering to turn his head, just his eyes. "What do you want, Naruto? I'm busy." He did turn his head then, to gauge the other blond's reaction.

Naruto broke out in a cold sweat and his chest grew tight. "N-no, I'll uh, I'll talk to you later about it." He turned to leave and would have dashed from the horrifying scene had Sasuke not used the most sultry voice he could muster to call to him.

"Whatever you need to say, just say it." He almost purred as the obvious freshman twitched and whined. Sasuke then dropped the little blond and turned to Naruto, buttoning up his shirt. "What do you want."

Naruto noticed that the other blond had crumpled to the floor and glared at him, grasping the collar of his shirt. "W-well, I just notice that we haven't talked in a week, and I wanted to talk to you to see if I did something wrong." He hoped that Sasuke would talk to him about why he was being ignored.

Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh. He knew that Naruto would be more than willing to make up and act like nothing happened, he knew this day was coming. "You didn't do anything, it was me." Sasuke admitted in a huff. "Sorry about that," When it came to Naruto, he was utterly defeated. Those big blue eyes were like none other, he couldn't lie or be mean.

"Let's go to class," Sasuke said after the bell rung.

Naruto smiled earnestly, forgetting about the freshman in the corner, "Yea!" He followed Sasuke out of the library and didn't remember the boy until they were seated in class. He didn't particularly want to ask Sasuke about it, putting his nose in his personal life sounded like another round of being ignored, so he just left it alone. He remembered the scene he witnessed when he first found them and almost wished that had been him in Sasuke's arms rather than some other boy, but Naruto laughed at his conscious and started up conversation with Gaara and Sasuke.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday and Naruto was barely waking up at 11a.m. when he got a text from Kiba.<p>

'_Morning, sunshine! Gaara and I came up with something fun to do today!'_

To which, Naruto replied:

'_What could possibly be more fun than lazing around the house by myself? Lol'_

A minute later his phone vibrated with another message from Kiba.

'_Let's get the band back together and have a party!'_

At first, Naruto just smiled at the childhood memories but then realized that it was actually an awesome idea.

'_Count me in! Who's house?'_

It didn't take Kiba long to reply back to Naruto an address and a note saying that it was his house address.

An hour later, Naruto arrived. He drove his car up the driveway, then did a three point turn to turn around and park next to the sidewalk.

"Yo, dude! I didn't know you had a car," Kiba and Gaara were in the garage. Kiba's drum set was in the corner of the garage and there was a large space that was covered in blanked and pillows to make their future guests comfortable.

"Believe it! I got it on my 16th birthday, saved all my money up for a used one, my treat to myself," Naruto laughed. He noticed that there was a bass guitar on a stand next to the drums and looked at Gaara, "Bass guitar? That's awesome, it suits you."

"Thanks," Gaara smiled and lightly blushed.

"Oh, I forgot," he ran back to his car and opened the door to the back seat and rummaged around a bit before he extracted an electric guitar. It was black and bright yellow. There were a few band stickers on the back and the shoulder strap had five metal spikes in a row where it would rest on Naruto's shoulder.

"Whoa," Kiba looked stunned, "That's one beast guitar. Where the heck did you get that?"

"You know, foster parents aren't all good for nothing," he laughed and winked.

The three of them walked into the garage. "My parents aren't home so we can play as loud as we want. Well, till 10 at least."

"Oh, one question," Naruto started, "Do you want me to sing in English or Japanese?"

"You know Japanese?" Gaara asked, stunned.

"Fluent," Naruto laughed.

"Whatever suits you, I guess," Kiba sat behind the drums.

For four hours the three practiced and were surprised that they sounded almost official. As the guests arrived, Kiba brought out snacks, soda, and water. They waited until everyone they had invited arrived, and Naruto noticed Sasuke walk up the driveway, he suddenly felt nervous.

"You guys ready?" Kiba sat behind his drums.

That's when Naruto noticed that they were all nervous of what their friend would think. The blond adjusted his microphone, a quick sound check on his guitar, and gave a shaky nod.

Gaara did his own sound check and gave an affirmative noise to Kiba who gave the count off with his drum sticks.

_Can't turn back now _Naruto thought quickly as he drew in a breath.

_**Natsu no atsusa de**_

_**Ore wa kusa no naka ni anata o mitsuketa**_

_**Kumo o miagete**_

_**Anata ga mite dono yō ni heiwa-tekina**_

_**Atama ga kurakurasuru**_

_**Haru kaze ga tachikomeru**_

_**Ore ga shitte iru…**_

_**Subete ga kanpekidesu.**_

_**Ima wa akida**_

_**Tatchi wa watashi no kuchibiru kara kiete iru**_

_**Anata no kao ga chikaku ni nokoru**_

_**Issho ni shiawase**_

_**Anata wa, watashi ni tazuneta**_

_**Anata wa watashi o aishiteimasu ka?**_

_**Aishiteimasu ka?**_

Naruto started to play solo on his guitar as he broke the lyrics. He didn't know where the lyrics were coming from, they just felt right. He could feel Sasuke's eyes on him and he tried not to let his concentration falter.

_**Atama ga kurakurasuru**_

_**Haru muchūde**_

_**Ore wa anata o mite**_

_**Watashitachiha shibafu ni yokotawatte ita to shite**_

_**Ore wa anata no mimi ni sasayaku**_

_**Yō ni sotto ore wa dekirudake**_

_**Ore wa anata o aishite**_

_**Aishite **_

_**Atama ga kurakurasuru**_

_**Haru kaze ga tachikomeru**_

_**Ore ga shitte iru…**_

_**Subete ga kanpekidesu.**_

Then, it was Kiba's turn to take it away before the last verse, like the planned. Right when he was done, Naruto continued.

_**Bara wa karete mimashou ikenai**_

_**Egao ga fēdo sa seru ikenai**_

_**Ore wa manzoku shite iru shitte iru dake sa se**_

_**Sore wa anata ga hitsuyō to suru ai no baai**_

_**Watashi wa anata ni subete o ataerudeshou**_

_**Ataerudeshou**_

_**Atama ga kurakurasuru**_

_**Haru kaze ga tachikomeru**_

_**Ore ga shitte iru…**_

_**Subete ga kanpekidesu.**_

The three smiled at each other when they finished and laughed at how unbelievable they sounded. The crowd had grown since they started playing, now Kiba's neighbors gathered in the garage and outside of it too, they all cheered happily, some of the girls screeching.

Naruto noticed Sasuke looking at him, astonished. He then smiled and clapped while looking straight at Naruto. Naruto felt warmth in his chest but blamed it on how tired he was now, after all that exertion.

Later that night, Gaara and Kiba asked Naruto what he was singing, and he told them it was something like this:

In the summer heat

I found you in the grass

Gazing up at the clouds

How peaceful you looked

My head is spinning

A spring breeze rolls in

I know

Everything is perfect now

Now its fall

Your touch fading from my lips

Happy together

You asked me then

Do you love me?

Love me?

My head is spinning

I look at you

As we lay in the grass

I whisper in your ear

As softly as I can

I love you

Love you

My head is spinning

A spring breeze rolls in

I know

Everything is perfect now

Don't let this rose wither

Don't let the smiles fade

Just let me know you're happy

If its love that you need

I'll give it to you

All to you

My head is spinning

A spring breeze rolls in

I know

Everything is perfect now.

Naruto grinned as he told them, the lyrics he made up on the spot sounded genius now, and Gaara and Kiba agreed. Just then, a group of girls swarmed them, asking for their numbers and their names. It was weird because they were girls from their school, which they've seen before but didn't really know. Naruto worked his way out of the girls' reach and walked over to Sasuke.

"Hey, how'd you like the show?" he grinned.

"Not bad at all, but I think the crowd wants an encore." He tossed Naruto a water bottle.

Naruto caught it and realized that he was pretty sweaty. "Ew, I stink." He stuck his tongue out and winked.

Sasuke chuckled, "Yea you do." The blond had stood right next to him, leaning against the wall of the garage, getting closer to Sasuke little by little. The raven could smell what normal people would call disgusting but Sasuke found it highly attractive as it smelled sweet and very much like a smell only Naruto could pull off. Sasuke noticed his growing desire for the blond as he grew closer, his head felt fuzzy.

All of a sudden, Naruto was surrounded again by at least five girls asking for his number. Naruto backed into the wall as the advanced.

"Ooh, he's so cute!" One said

"All sweaty like that, mm I'd like to lick him off." Another one giggled.

It seemed that they no longer just wanted Naruto's number. Naruto looked over at Sasuke for help, if anyone knew how to control rabid fan girls, it would be Sasuke.

Sasuke strode over and laced his arm around Naruto's waist while the other took his chin and led it towards his own face. Right as their lips were mere centimeters apart, Sasuke looked over at the girls, "Sorry, he's taken." He left it as simple as that.

The girls were first extremely shocked, but then started whispering that the display was the most erotic thing they've ever seen. "Omigod, Sasuke Uchiha? So hot!" They left the garage whispering and blushing to themselves.

Naruto couldn't breathe, Sasuke almost kissed him. Sasuke was touching him. He realized that he didn't mind it. And that thought alone was one that brought him back to reality. He pulled out of Sasuke's grasp, "Uh, thanks for that." He blushed and scratched the back of his head. He knew Sasuke was only doing that to get rid of the girls… _Right? Oh, god. Stop it Naruto, you're making a fool of yourself. _He laughed nervously then groaned as he realized that he sounded even more on edge now.

"No problem," Sasuke replied coldly, then in a more natural tone said, "I have to go to the bathroom, be right back." Then he was gone.

"So, Naruto," Kiba called, "What was all that with Sasuke? I noticed that you guys were making out." He waggled his eyebrows.

Naruto blushed almost crimson at that. "Were not! Our lips didn't even touch!"

"I bet you wish they did!" Kiba yelled and their friends rolled their eyes at the banter.

"Shut up!" Naruto took a swing at Kiba but the brunet dogged it and laughed playfully.

"Okay, okay." Kiba said making Naruto calm down a bit. "When's the wedding?" Kiba laughed again at Naruto who was running towards him once more.

The boys wrestled a bit on the ground until they were both exhausted laughing and rolling on the lawn. Today was the most fun Naruto has had in a while, he mentally thanked the brunet and red head teens for coming up with the idea.

"Oi," Gaara called, "You both stink of sweat and testosterone. I think you need to be rinsed off."

The two other teens heard the grin in his tone, so they looked up to find him standing only a few feet away with a hose in his hands. He pressed the handle on the head of the hose to make water gush out and soak a surprised Naruto and Kiba. They looked at each other and silently decided that a team up was in order. They both caught some water in their mouths and held in it.

"No… No, no, no, no!" Gaara went running when he noticed what they were planning. By then, it was too late and both of the other teens had soaked him. "Ugh, this is so-o disgusting."

"So, rinse off," Naruto had the hose that Gaara had dropped running away in his hand, in a second water had come rushing out and landed on a defeated Gaara. Kiba and Naruto laughed until they were holding their stomachs, and then some more. Gaara had given up trying to keep a straight face and gave into the laughter himself.

The guests had plugged in one of their iPods to the sound system and now the garage was blasting electro/house music. One of Naruto's favorite songs had come on so he went back into the garage and pulled out a strobe light that he had brought with him. The guests cheered as it turned on and all of them became one jumping mass of pure happiness and bliss.

Naruto found Sasuke in the crowd and asked him with his eyes if he would like to dance. Sasuke smiled and let himself go with the beat. The two were looking at each other, laughing, and doing silly moves. Naruto did a tecktonik routine that his old friend taught him and Sasuke seemed to like it. When the bass dropped, all of their hands went up and it was like magic. There was no way that this night could get any better. Naruto soon found himself full with such immense joy, he almost cried. Someone had found a package of silver sequins and threw them into the air over the crowd from a chair. As they floated to the ground, Naruto closed his eyes, savoring this feeling. He didn't need drugs or alcohol to make him feel happy and complete, he was sober and was grateful that he would, in fact, remember this moment in the morning. Not that a drink or tow wouldn't hurt sometime, just not now.

The song changed to another one of Naruto's favorites: Undertaker by Wolfgang Gartner. Everyone jumped low at first, going with the tempo of the song, after a while, everyone was pumping their fists in the air. The base dropped, and Naruto let out a shout, he couldn't help it. The feeling of freedom and pure ecstasy still held him firm.

By the end of the night, almost everyone was exhausted. Some people had invited more friends over to join the party so the mob had grown immensely. The garage was full once more. Sofi Needs a Ladder by Deadmau5 had come on, but Naruto was spent. He sat down on the couch inside Kiba's house. He relaxed and took out the water he had brought with him.

"Hey, mind if I sit next to you?" He recognized Sasuke by his voice now.

"Nah," Naruto patted the seat right next to him, "Could use some company." He smiled, exhaustedly. "Ah, man. I'm so glad that tomorrow's Sunday." Naruto almost laughed when he heard the lyrics of the song '_I could be your new favorite waste of time and you'll be mine, all I want is your attention…' _Naruto sung with the song quietly.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah, nothing," Naruto smiled. His stomach growled.

Sasuke laughed at Naruto's honest stomach. "C'mon, let's find some real food around this place."

Naruto got up with him, holding his tongue when he thought that it might be rude to just take food. Then he realized that it was Kiba, and no longer cared. He opened the fridge and saw nothing of interest, so he went to the cupboard and saw that he had some instant ramen. He took the Cup Noodles over to the water dispenser and twisted the red handle, pouring hot water into the cup. "Do you want one?" Naruto asked.

"Nah, I'm good for now." He watched Naruto as he searched for the silverware drawer and pulled out a fork once he found it. he placed the fork over the top to keep the half opened paper lid down to capture the heat.

"And now, we wait." Naruto laughed when he heard Heaven by DJ Sammy & Yanou come on and all the girls shouted with joy as they sung along. He could picture everyone with their hands up in euphoria. "How do you like the party?"

Sasuke smiled, "Best one, yet. It's just my type of thing." He loved the feel of heat surrounding him, the lights dancing over his skin as he lets his worries go, drifting off to nothingness in the crowd.

Naruto was actually surprised when he heard that Sasuke liked it. he didn't picture the raven as a party-goer.

"But, the most enjoyable part of this party was most admittedly your band. What's it called?" Sasuke put his elbow on the counter in front of him.

"Actually, we haven't come up with a name…" Then Naruto knew what he wanted to name it. "Amai-on. That's what the name of our band is." Naruto grinned ear to ear.

"Which means," Sasuke drew out the s at the end, waiting for a response.

"Sweet sound." Naruto smiled. As if their timing couldn't get any better, Kiba led Gaara into the kitchen.

"Hey, guys," Kiba was sweating once more. "What's up?" Both the brunet and the red head took seats on the stools under the island in the kitchen.

"Amai-on." Naruto said.

"What-a-what?" Kiba stammered confused.

"That should be the name of our band."

"What does it mean?" Gaara liked the sound of it, but he wouldn't name a band that if he didn't know what it meant.

"Sweet sound."

"Oh, that sounds good to me," Kiba smiled and looked at Gaara who nodded, smiling. "I see that you helped yourself to the contents of my cupboard, Naruto." Kiba glared.

"So? Got a problem with that?" Naruto picked up the fork and some noodles from the cup and slurped them loudly, all while glaring back at Kiba.

Kiba sighed, "Oh well, should have known better than to invite a glutton like Naruto over to my house." Kiba failed at trying to keep a straight face as he burst out with laughter which was met with laughter from Naruto as well.

Sasuke observed his friends with a smile. "Well, I should go, I have a long walk ahead of me."

"Oh, wait!" Naruto said, almost choking on his noodles, "I can give you and Gaara a ride."

"Really? You have a car?" Sasuke stopped in his tracks. He wasn't obese but he didn't thoroughly enjoy walking. "In that case, I'll wait for you."

The music stopped playing after a few minutes of them talking in the kitchen. They all looked at the door that led to the garage and back at each other, all thinking the same thing. Kiba led the others to the door and opened it, curiously. Ino was holding her iPod in one hand, looking at it.

"Well, looks like it died, but everyone looks beat anyways." She smiled at the four males in the door, "I'll be taking my leave now, thanks for the party! And you guys better play soon again," She addressed Kiba, Naruto, and Gaara.

Everyone else in the garage gave tired nods, waves, and thanks. Most of them took care of their own trash, much to Kiba's approval. As for the rest of the trash, the four friends cleaned it up in no time and put the dirty dishes in the sink. Kiba was glad that they had used more paper plates and bowls rather than dishes, so he didn't have much to wash. The brunet's three friends started to wash what little dishes were there but Kiba just shooed them off.

"You guys must be exhausted, go on home and rest up," he smiled.

With reluctance, the others left. Waving back to Kiba as they walked down the driveway. Gaara and Naruto put their guitars in the back as Sasuke slid into the passenger seat. The ride home was a short and quiet one. The only noise was that of Gaara giving directions to his house. Once they arrived, he unbuckled his seat belt and grabbed his guitar in its case.

"See you guys at school." He smiled tiredly and turned around to walk to the door.

"Okay, Sasuke. Where to?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke didn't really want the other male to know where he lived so he just settled for, "Can I spend the night at your apartment?"

"Uh, I guess it's cool." The blond blushed, and became more awake with excitement.

They came up to the parking garage next to the complex and they both got out. Naruto grabbed his guitar and led Sasuke up to his apartment. When he unlocked the door he said, "I don't really have a futon or an air mattress. But there is the couch, which is if you don't want to share a bed." Naruto hadn't intended to give his bed as an option but he knew it was too late when his lips wouldn't stop moving.

"Er, I think I rather sleep on a bed than a couch," Sasuke automatically walked to Naruto's room.

"Ah… okay then." Naruto followed. "I think I'm going to take a shower before bed though, so make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back." Naruto set his guitar on its stand and grabbed a towel before rushing off to the bathroom. Naruto stepped onto the cold tile of the shower and turned the knobs. The cold water woke him up and calmed him down, and then the warm water relaxed him.

After a while of just standing in the shower, letting the water cascade over his body, Naruto knew he could avoid the other teen all night, so he shut off the water and stepped out, grabbing the towel. He ruffled his hair with the towel and wrapped the cloth around his waist; he forgot to bring pajamas in with him. The blond walked rather awkwardly back to his room, where Sasuke was already in the bed, lying with his face away from the door. Naruto couldn't tell if he was asleep already, but decided that either way he'd have to get changed quickly.

As Naruto stood, with the towel at his feet and his boxers in his hands, leaning over to get them around his feet, Sasuke stirred. The dark haired teen rolled over to face Naruto. Naruto's breath hitched and his heart beat quickened with the excitement and dread of being caught changing. He soon realized that Sasuke's eyes were closed, and he could he the male snoring softly.

The blond let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding and finished the task of getting his boxers on quickly, and climbed into bed. He was totally and utterly exhausted from the day. Naruto knew that his eyes couldn't stay open much longer and decided to succumb to the deep sleep that took over his body. Just before unconsciousness hit, he thought he heard Sasuke mumble something that sounded like his name in his ear.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :3 and yes, i absolutely heart raves<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

So! Here's chapter 3. You might have noticed, or you might not have, but I changed the summary cause I thought it would go smoother and be more interesting this way. So anyways, enjoy! and please review :)

p.s.: It might be a while before I get chapter 4 up, but no longer than a week... I even doubt it will take a whole week, but it might... Damn you college. lol

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Sasuke woke up from the sun blaring through the blinds straight onto his face. He squinted his eyes and groaned when he looked at the clock, it was 11 a.m. The dark haired boy tried to get up to look at where the heck he was, but was stopped by an unusual weight on his chest. He looked down and saw a fluff of blond and a hand of tan skin. At first, the boy thought it was one of those mornings, but he soon realized that this was Naruto. The real Naruto. Sasuke smiled to himself just slightly and lightly pushed the blond (who was snoring like a chainsaw by now) off to the other side of the bed. The raven quickly got dressed in his clothes from yesterday and quickly left the room.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up from a smell that he couldn't place. All he knew was that the smell was making him salivate uncontrollably. He rolled over to the side of his bed to glare at the clock, it was 11:30 a.m. He threw the blanket off of him and threw on an old orange shirt, then shuffled out to the kitchen.<p>

Sasuke was there in an apron, cooking on his stove. The teen looked so happy cooking that Naruto spaced out while staring at his face, not wanting to disturb his happy mood.

"Ah, Naruto you're up!" Sasuke turned to face the other teen, pan in hand, "Just on time, your breakfast is ready." Sasuke slid the eggs onto a plate that had toast and bacon on it already.

Naruto's eyes grew wide with amazement at the mini-feast before him. "You…cook…" Was all that Naruto could say.

Sasuke chuckled, "Yea, I do. Eat up, piglet."

Naruto didn't bother with arguing with him and did as he said. It was more delicious than he thought it would be.

"Thanks for letting me stay over here, there's the payment," Sasuke gestured to the food in front of the blond. "And now, I'll be on my way." Sasuke strode over to the door and opened it.

"Ah, o-okay then." Naruto stopped eating and watched Sasuke walk out, waving. "Thanks" he whispered after the door shut. _That was weird, why was he in a hurry to leave?_

* * *

><p>Gaara and Naruto arrived to school pretty early on Monday, so they had a chance to observe all of the other lazy teenagers shuffling their feet to and fro.<p>

_Just like zombies, _Naruto chuckled darkly at the thought. "Ne, Gaara shall we study for that test that's coming up in English?"

"Sure," Gaara shrugged nonchalantly.

"Okay, cool. I have a bad feeling that if I didn't study I'd fail." Naruto shivered. Graduation had him scrambling to keep up with his classes.

Gaara laughed at him and led him over to the library where they could study in peace. Gaara held the door open for Naruto to walk in.

As Naruto mumbled thanks to Gaara, he caught sight of Sasuke. A sudden flashback to the day before hit him, and he felt the urge to walk up to the Uchiha and ask him a few questions. Gaara caught the blond's attention, reminding him why they came here in the first place. He knew that if he were to confront Sasuke here, it would cause misunderstanding with Gaara, so he sat down across the table from the red head and got starting quizzing each other.

Naruto soon found himself in the clutches of Sasuke's hard stare. He jumped as the black obsidian eyes bore into his. "S-Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto was standing now, with his arms in the air.

"Calm down, dobe." Sasuke took a seat next to him, "I was just going to ask if you wanted to review the notes we're getting today in math, after school. Of course, we're buying snacks at the store again. Your kitchen is bare, with the exception of instant noodles, of course."

"Teme," Naruto blushed, "Sure, why not? I heard we were going over logarithms today… eesh, makes my head hurt… itai, itai." He held his head in mock pain, and then realized something. "Ne, Sasuke, you know Japanese?"

"Yes. Fluently." He responded with a smirk. "My mom was way into flower arrangement and tea making and stuff like that."

_Shit, _Naruto thought, _that means that he knows what I was singing about…_ After a while of feeling embarrassed, he decided to let it go.

The bell rang then, signaling the start of math class for Sasuke and Naruto. Both Gaara and Naruto sighed, though Naruto was a bit more dramatic by sagging his shoulders and looking down. Sasuke chuckled lightly looking at the two.

* * *

><p>As swimming and lunch flashed by, Naruto grew more and more excited. He had told Sasuke to meet him in the usual place after school so they can walk together, as Gaara practically dragged him over to English.<p>

While the teacher droned on and on, Naruto daydreamed and thought mostly about Sasuke, without correcting himself. He was in the middle of a dream about kissing Sasuke when he felt Gaara nudge him and harshly whispered that the test was being handed out. Naruto jumped as he just then realized what his thoughts had come up with.

He took the test that the person in front of him passed back and stared at it. Three short essay questions and one full essay question. Naruto sighed inwardly and slouched in his chair. He heard Gaara chuckle softly at his actions and shot a glare in the red head's direction.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Naruto were stuck in the chip aisle, deliberating on which kind Sasuke wanted. Finally, after what seemed like hours to Naruto, Sasuke picked up a bag…. And then put it back.<p>

"Oh. My. God. Sasuke. Just pick one already!" Naruto screeched at the top of his lungs.

Sasuke picked up a bag of regular potato chips and walked past the blond towards the cashier. Naruto sighed and followed the raven.

"Hey, Sasuke, there's something I wanted to ask you…" He paid for the candy and the chips and put them in a plastic bag.

"What's up?" Sasuke eyed him curiously.

"I was just wondering….. Why you left so suddenly yesterday..?" They stopped at the cross walk to wait for the signal to walk.

Sasuke paused and wondered if he was rude by leaving Naruto so suddenly to take care of… stuff. _Yea, stuff. _Sasuke rolled his eyes at himself before replying, "Oh, I just had to get home, something came up." It wasn't a complete lie, Sasuke did go home after all, to visit his parents and older brother.

"Oh, ok. Sorry, it was just that you looked like you couldn't wait to get out of my apartment." Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

Sasuke was about to apologize as well, but he forgot any of the words that came to his mind as a blond boy came into view, he was short and skinny and very pale. The boy looked up to see Sasuke staring at him, and his eyes flashed to Naruto for a second before he glared at the raven. The boy blushed and ran straight past him.

Naruto noticed the exchange. "Do you know him?" Naruto looked behind them to see the boy still running off into the distance.

The dark haired teen grumbled and muttered nonchalantly, "I used to."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Naruto woke up from deep sleep, so it took him a while to fully wake up and gauge the situation. He took a glance at the clock and stared for a second. He was twenty minutes late in his usual schedule. If he threw on his uniform right now and drove to school he might make it on time. So, that's what he did. He threw on his semi-wrinkled shirt and hopped into his black slacks, almost falling over from lack of balance.<p>

He grabbed a piece of bread and scarfed it down, hoping it would keep him until break. He gathered his books he brought home last night for studying and grabbed his two notebooks and stuffed them in his school bag. He grabbed his phone and wallet off of his bed stand and searched frantically for his keys.

"Aw, man, come on! Not now," He found them and let out a victory yelp and headed for the door in a rush.

As he was locking his door, he heard the door down the hall being shut too. He turned his head slightly, and didn't notice the blond boy that ran past him, quietly down the hall. He just noticed familiar black hair and pale skin. _Black hair… Black hair… No, it couldn't be… _

The person locked his door and turned to face the other teen.

_Black hair, black eyes, pale skin… Shit. _It was Sasuke. He was done locking his door by now, but he stood frozen in shock at this realization. _Sasuke lives next to me? _

The raven combed his hand through his dark locks and sighed, "Good morning, Naruto."

"G-good morning, S-Sasuke." They stared at each other until Sasuke cleared his throat and Naruto kicked into gear. "Oh, we're going to be late. Need a lift?" He took his keys out of the lock and headed downstairs.

"Yes, please." Sasuke followed. _Shit, he knows now._

Naruto was busy talking and arguing to himself in his mind. _Wait, if Sasuke lives there, then why was that blond coming out of there that one time? That kid almost looked like the one we saw on the street, wait… It was wasn't it? Was that Sasuke's boyfriend? What the heck? I'm so confused._ Naruto groaned and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him, as he started the car.

"Oh, I'm just hungry," It wasn't a complete lie, after all.

"Right." Sasuke rolled his eyes; he could basically see the inner turmoil of Naruto's mind.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Naruto!" Kiba started to run towards the blond as soon as he saw him but was stopped by a pale hand.<p>

"Bonehead, don't you see he's busy?" Gaara slapped the back of Kiba's head and pointed towards a girl that was talking to Naruto intimately.

"Oh, I didn't notice. Fifth one this week huh, and it's only Thursday." Kiba sat back down at the picnic bench.

Everyone else looked at Gaara with looks that said 'what!' Gaara sighed and sat down next to Kiba and Sasuke.

"It's the fifth girl to confess to Naruto this week."

Sasuke choked on his sandwich and sputtered, "F-f-fifth!"

Gaara's eyes slid to the side to eye the raven, "Yes, the fifth. What, even the king of girls' affection is surprised?"

"Shut it," Sasuke growled. The fifth girl? He couldn't believe it. How could Naruto have become so popular? Sasuke sure didn't want other people looking at him that way, and he soon felt himself getting a little jealous. "So, anyone ready for finals next week?" The raven chuckled when everyone except Gaara groaned and sulked.

"The only reason why I'm not totally dreading them is because what happens next Friday." Temari grinned.

"Omigosh, I'm so excited for graduation!" Hinata added, blushing.

Naruto approached the table with a grin, "What'cha talkin about over here?"

"Graduation," They all said at once. The small picnic bench was then filled with conversation when they started discussing what they were going to do that summer. Kiba asked Naruto what his plans were.

"Um, I don't know really, I might just get a job or something before I head off to college." He had already been accepted to three colleges and was having a hard time figuring out which one he wanted to go to.

"You want to work with me and Gaara? I'm sure our boss would hire you in a heartbeat, she loves hotties," Kiba smirked, "Plus, it's on the beach only two hours from here."

"Really? That sounds awesome, thanks Kiba. Oh, Sasuke, what are you doing this summer?"

"I have to attend a family trip," Sasuke glowered not liking the subject.

"Oh, where to?" Naruto rested his chin in his hand.

"Our private island." Sasuke said straight faced and in a like-it-matters tone. But everyone that had some fluid or food in their mouth spat it right out and sputtered for several seconds.

"Jeeze, Sasuke, I knew your family was rich but I didn't know how rich." Kiba stared at the raven who shrugged, wide eyed.

"Hey, I'm an Uchiha, what else were you expecting? Anyways, what colleges did you guys get accepted to?"

Kiba jumped up, obviously excited, "I got accepted to Iwagakku, Konohagakku, Sunagakku, and Amegakku. How about you guys?"

"Kirigakku," Was all that Gaara said to make everyone stare at him like he was crazy.

"Are you kidding me, that's the hardest college to get into, ever! Why didn't you tell me, Gaara!" Temari got up and hugged her little brother.

"Me too," Sasuke said. "But I think I'll go somewhere else, I don't want to meet Itachi around campus at that place."

"Who's Itachi? Is he your brother?" Naruto stared at the raven.

"Yea, so how about you, Naruto. Which colleges did you get accepted to?"

"Oh, just Amegakku, Iwagakku, and Otogakku."

Kiba bounced in his seat, "Naruto, we should go to Iwagakku together! We can sign up for the dorms and room together too… though I don't think they take requests when it comes to who you're rooming with, it's all random."

"That sounds fun; I guess I'll go there, as long as you do too, Kiba." Naruto laughed.

The bell rang and the teens stood up, throwing away their trash before heading off. "Oh by the way, since there's no school tomorrow, why don't we have a party?" Gaara asked before anyone ran away.

"Sounds awesome," Naruto and Kiba grinned, and others just nodded.

"Cool, tonight at 8, my place." Then he walked off with the blond in tow.

* * *

><p>After school, he walked with Gaara to the after-school spot that they shared with Kiba and whoever else wanted to hang out for a few extra minutes. Kiba was standing there, next to Sasuke. "Hey guys," The brunet shouted while grinning.<p>

"Yo," Gaara waved. "How was class?"

Kiba put on a shocked expression and grabbed his chest with one hand, then fell to the ground, pretending to die. "You know, bored me to death." He smiled up from the grass.

"Oh, Kiba, you're such a drama queen." Naruto laughed and sat on the grass.

The blond and the brunet chatted for a while, with few interjections from the red head or the raven. Then, they all decided to go their separate ways, since they'll be seeing each other later anyways. Gaara, Sasuke, and Naruto waved to Kiba as they made way to the blond's car.

* * *

><p>There was knocking on Naruto's door, while he was in the middle of changing for the party. He had been trying on shirts, then taking them off, then trying one on, then taking it off indecisively, for about an hour now. He decided it wasn't a problem to answer the door shirtless, with only jeans on.<p>

He opened the door and found Sasuke in a plain black tee, and dark pants. The back of his head was obviously spiked with gel, and the silver necklace of a bird's wing matched the silver cuff high up on his ear.

Naruto was blushing as he was thinking about how hot Sasuke looked right now, not even trying to deny it anymore. "Uh, hey Sasuke." He scratched the back of his head.

"Are you done getting ready? You going shirtless or something?" _Not that I would mind _Sasuke thought to himself, blushing just slightly.

"No, let me get a shirt on." Naruto turned away from the door and left it open for Sasuke to walk in. "Make yourself at home; I'll be done in a second." The blond went back to his closet.

Naruto emerged a minute later in a black three-quarter length sleeved polo shirt, with the sleeves pushed up his elbows and the buttons undone, show casing his tan collar bone. Sasuke almost drooled at how the shirt was just tight enough around the blond's chest. Naruto laughed, "I'll go change again if you think we match too much."

Sasuke stood up from the couch, "No, you look nice. Let's go."

"Oh, uh… thanks." Naruto grabbed his phone and keys and headed out the door and down the stairs with Sasuke. "So, what kind of party is this, anyways?"

"Sounds to me like it's going to be a keg party," Sasuke laughed when Naruto made a funny face while he put the car in reverse to back out of the parking spot. "What, you don't like drinking?"

Naruto looked left and right before he pulled onto the street, "No it's not that, it's just that… Well, I'm kind of a clingy drunk."

Sasuke laughed so hard that his sides hurt. Oh, he would love to see that.

"What, stop laughing, please?" Naruto blushed.

"Okay, okay." Sasuke reduced to a chuckle. "But you have got to admit, that's funny."

Naruto groaned, and turned onto Gaara's street. "Whatever." He pulled up nest to the sidewalk and put the car in park. When they got out of the car, they could only hear quiet thumps of bass. "Hm, I wonder what they're doing in there." They walked up to the door and walked in.

Sasuke tried to say something but he could barely hear himself over the music as he caught sight of fog, lights, food, and beer. The living room was turned into a dance floor, where people where grinding on each other and jumping to the beat. The kitchen had more food out on the counter than any thanksgiving Sasuke had ever been to. People where drinking from generic red plastic cups and some were playing stupid games. He even caught sight of a few drunks already, even though it was only nine.

Naruto mouthed something, which he thought was something like, 'where's Gaara?' but the blond grabbed his hand and pulled him out to the dance floor right to where he saw the red head. Naruto shouted something in Gaara's ear, and Gaara shouted something back, smiling. Then, Sasuke was pulled off to the kitchen where it was a little bit quieter. "Gaara said that his neighbors are on vacation with his parents and the walls are semi-sound proof so we can party all night if we want." Gaara lived in the barren part of town, where he only had one neighbor, and they were the same age as his parents, but they had no kids of their own.

Naruto went over to a keg of beer and brought back two full cups. "Here you go, this will be me one and only cup of beer." The blond said determined.

"Sure," Sasuke smirked before taking a sip. A second later, Neji burst into the house and shouted so loudly that they could hear him over the music just slightly 'I have more booze!'

Naruto and Sasuke laughed as everyone cheered. "Hey, want to dance?" The blond put down his cup and leaned back onto the counter.

"Mm, maybe later. I need to loosen up first," Sasuke grinned as Neji set down numerous bottles of liquor on the counter. "Some shots would work."

Naruto caught the drift and groaned, "Okay, only one." He watched Sasuke grab a tequila bottle and two shot glasses, pouring the gold liquid carefully. Naruto took a glass and saluted.

Both of the teens lifted the glass to their lips and tilted their heads back at the same time. The burn down Sasuke's throat felt so good to him, he couldn't resist another. He noticed the Naruto couldn't either; his glass was on the counter, his hand still holding it expectantly.

Sasuke chuckled as he filled their small glasses again. Naruto almost immediately knocked it back and slammed his glass back down on the counter, this time letting it go to grab some chips from a bowl next to him. "Feel like dancing now?" Naruto looked at the raven through the corner of his eye.

"You bet." They made their way to the living room and joined the crowd.

The crowd was pulsing, shoving Naruto up against Sasuke, but his mind was already a bit fuzzy so he didn't mind feeling the other teen's heat. Someone handed him another cup of something but he didn't know what it was. He accepted it graciously, chugging down the unknown contents hurriedly.

As he watched Naruto down this drink, Sasuke noticed that Naruto couldn't hold his liquor very well, and that he was pressing up against the raven quite suggestively. Sasuke's hands moved on their own, and held Naruto's hips while they swayed and bounced. The raven knew that the situation could get worse if this continued. The friction Naruto was creating against Sasuke's own hips was giving him weird thoughts. All Sasuke knew was that if this went on, pretty soon he'd be pushing Naruto down and stripping him. As if the blond knew this, and was playing with Sasuke, he turned around and pushed his rear into the raven's hips. Sasuke moaned breathily into Naruto's ear, which sent shivers down the tan boy's spine.

Naruto leaned his head back, in euphoria, against Sasuke's shoulder and turned his head so his nose was brushing up against the pale boy's cheek. He licked Sasuke's chin and breathed heavily still in the trance from the 'unknown substance' he took. His fire was fueled when he heard Sasuke moan in pleasure, and something hard rubbed against his rear. The raven's arms wrapped around Naruto's waist and pressed him closer to the person behind him.

Naruto didn't know why, but he felt like doing stuff with this person behind him, stuff that he has never done before. This "stuff" would include a bed and no clothes. He felt his face heat up as his blue eyes met black. His mouth opened slightly, wanting a kiss from those rosy lips before him, everything was hazy and his vision was blurring. Suddenly, his vision went from blurry to black, and he was dreaming.

Sasuke set Naruto down on Gaara's bed, the red head had told him to go in there. "Naruto, Naruto, wake up," Sasuke called. "Damn it, Gaara, what did you give him?" He had seen Gaara give Naruto a red plastic cup, assuming it was more beer.

"It was something other than straight alcohol, I wasn't expecting him to just chug it like that." Gaara stood on the other side of the bed, across from the raven. The music was still thumping in the back ground. People were shouting and laughing.

"What did you give him?" Sasuke was kneeling next to the bed, worried about the blond.

"An aphrodisiac." Gaara said with a straight face. "Mixed with vodka."

"Oh my god, Gaara. Why would you give him that?"

"I thought it would be interesting for you guys," the red head snickered, "I'll leave you two alone now, please strip the sheets off the bed after you do **it**." The door was shut behind the red head before the pillow hit it.

"Damn it!" Sasuke cursed, looking at the blond before him. _An aphrodisiac! Seriously?_ _Is that man insane? What was he expecting to happen? Jeesh._ The raven sighed and stroked Naruto's hair softly. _That's why he was… Er… Doing weird things._ The pale skin of Sasuke's cheeks was dusted with a bright pink as he remembered what happened on the dance floor.

Sasuke didn't notice when Naruto's eyes opened, and he reached out towards the raven. Sasuke was suddenly being pulled onto the bed by a warm hand. He landed on top of the warm and awake blond who was blushing.

The raven was shoved once more, as their positions changed and Sasuke was on the bottom. Naruto was leaning in towards the blushing raven, with his lips parted and his eyes glazed.

"Naruto," Sasuke breathed, the other teen looked seductive, and he was having a hard time trying to resist. He didn't want to resist, but he knew he had to. Sasuke's breath hitched when their lips were just inches apart, he felt heated breath on his face and his eyes closed automatically. He couldn't believe it, was he seriously going to kiss Naruto? Was this really happening?

His eyes opened and he sighed in relief or frustration, he didn't really know which one. Naruto was asleep on his chest, snoring softly. The raven pushed Naruto gently to the side so he could get out from underneath. He found Gaara in the crowd and told him that they're going to go home. Then, he fished the keys out of Naruto's pocket (while blushing insanely, of course) and carried the blond to the car and placed him on the back seat, gently.

When they arrived at Naruto's place, Sasuke had trouble getting the door open, but after a few tries, he finally got it and walked in. He set Naruto down on his bed, and pulled the sheets up to his tan chin. For a while, Sasuke just stood there, looking at Naruto's small chest rise and fall. Sasuke was wondering if he should stay or if he should go back to his own apartment and just visit in the morning. He went with the latter option, since Naruto was still under the aphrodisiac's influence. The raven turned to leave the apartment then stopped, before he could change his mind, he turned around and gave the sleeping blond an awkward kiss on the forehead and continued on his way out.

* * *

><p>Everyone lined up by the gym, in alphabetical order. Many of the teenagers were talking and laughing with others as they bounced in excitement. The girls were waving to each other in white gowns and the boys were in blue gowns. The guests were in chairs on the soccer field facing a stage. It was graduation day, and everyone was excited, well, almost everyone. Naruto was sulking in his place by the gym. He had no one to cheer for him, why would it matter if he even walked.<p>

The music came on, signaling for the front of the line to start walking towards the stage, where their own chairs were. After a while, Naruto could see Sasuke only three people ahead of him, as he started walking. Parents, friends, family, and teachers were cheering for the almost graduated students.

Naruto had to admit that he almost fell asleep while the speeches were going. He woke up for a little bit to cheer once Sakura, Ino, Temari, and Hinata went on stage to sing. But once the principal started calling names and students went to grab their diplomas, the cheers of the crowd woke him up completely. When Sasuke's name was called, he could hear claps from his parents behind them and their group of friends cheered along with a bunch of girls. Naruto was called, and he could hear Kiba and Gaara shouting with vigor. He sat back down in his chair and waited for the rest of the diplomas to be handed out.

At the end of the ceremony, they moved the tassels on their caps and many of the graduates threw their caps into the air and cheered. Naruto wasn't as excited as the others when they made their way to their parents and family.

The blond decided to take off his cap and gown and put them in his car, and went into the school building to get the stuff he left in his locker. There were a few graduates in the building, wandering around. Naruto opened his locker and saw a few notes that were slipped underneath the door. Three were from girls, and one was from a boy. _Love notes? What the…_ The blond threw them out, feeling bad, but he didn't feel like reading them. Before he left, he found Kiba to ask him when they were leaving for work, where they would be staying for two months on the beach.

"Oh, we're supposed to leave in two days. I'll drive by your house with Gaara to give you the heads up, so just have your stuff in your car ready to go." Kiba smiled. They were taking different cars because Naruto would be leaving for college, along with Kiba, straight after.

"Okay, see you in Sunday then," Naruto walked off to his car and drove home.

* * *

><p>On Saturday, the day after graduation, Naruto packed up most of his stuff and told the landlord that he no longer needed the apartment and paid him for the next month as an apology for being so sudden. It was pretty easy to pack everything; the only things he had to sell were the bed, couch, television, and a coffee table. His car was packed with blankets, clothes, ramen, some towels, his toiletries, and books. He looked up at the four story tall building; he was actually going to miss this place. He made a lot of friends in the past month, and had grown to love the small town.<p>

On his way back up to his apartment, he saw Sasuke coming out of his. The teen stopped halfway up the stairs, as Sasuke rounded the banister and raised his eyes.

"Naruto."

"…Sasu….ke…" Naruto stared wide-eyed for a moment, he had only just then realized that this might be the last time he'd ever see the raven.

"I heard you're leaving tomorrow." Sasuke looked away.

"Y-yea, I am." Naruto looked down at his feet, blushing.

"Then, do you want to do something tonight?" The pale teen looked at the other straight on then.

"Uh, um, like what?" Blue eyes met black, and they held for a second until the blue eyes fell to the floor again.

"Do you want to come to my place for dinner? I'll cook."

"Sure, that sounds good. Er… What time?"

"Six is fine." Sasuke descended the stairs, towards the blond.

"O-okay, I'll see you in two hours, then." Naruto was still looking at the floor when Sasuke passed, and their shoulders brushed. Naruto's cheeks flushed and he ran up the last few steps to his door.

For a moment, the blond just stood, leaning up against his door. His legs felt weak and his heart was beating rapidly. He raised the back of his hand to his forehead and wiped at a thin film of perspiration, then he let his fingertips rest on his cheek, his pinky on his slightly parted lips. Naruto was in shock. He was shocked with himself, he had _wanted_ the other boy, he wanted to kiss him and hold him.

Naruto shook his head, trying to get the weird thoughts out of his head. He walked to the shower, turned it on, not bothering to turn the knob for warm water, and stepped in.

Two hours later, Sasuke heard a knock on his door. He opened it to see Naruto with a blue button up shirt on, with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, and dark jeans. Sasuke stepped aside, to let the blond in.

"Right on time," Sasuke said, leading the other into the dining room.

Naruto noticed that Sasuke's apartment was considerably larger than his own. He had a dining room, a kitchen, a full bathroom, a master bedroom, a guest room, and a few closets for blankets and coats. He took a seat at the table, and looked around.

"Give me just five more minutes, and then it'll be done." Sasuke walked off to the kitchen.

Naruto sat in his chair, fidgeting for the remainder of the time, and was relieved when the raven finally returned. He had a big plate of fettuccini alfredo.

"Um, since you like ramen so much, I thought you wouldn't mind pasta." Sasuke set the bowl on the table.

"Of course," Naruto smiled, and they dug in.

Several minutes later, they were both finishing up their plates and slowed their eating pace down.

"So, are you excited about moving?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, kind of. I mean, it's a beach, and I know it's going to be fun and everything but… I'm going to miss this place." Naruto poked at his salad with his fork. "It's the first time that I've gotten so emotionally attached to one place, so I don't really know how to feel."

"Just be happy about all the fun and good times you've had and move on, I guess," Sasuke shrugged, "It's the best thing to do, you can't stay here for the rest of your life."

"That's true," the blond looked up, and met Sasuke's gaze. "I'm glad I met so many nice people too, I've never had so many friends." He smiled.

Sasuke let his hand reach out and cup Naruto's face, his thumb on the corner of the blond's lips. Naruto opened his eyes, shocked at the touch.

Sasuke's thumb slid down and out, off of Naruto's face, "You have sauce on your face." His hand receded and he wiped it off with a napkin.

Naruto was still staring wide-eyed at the other teen, and he didn't notice that he was leaning forward. Naruto's hand rested on Sasuke's knee, his other hand on the nape of the raven's neck. He slowly pulled Sasuke forward.

It was Sasuke's turn to feel shocked, his breath hitched, causing his lips to part slightly. Their lips met, and Sasuke mind returned to him, he parted his lips even more and closed them, moving in sync with Naruto. His tongue snaked out and ran across Naruto's bottom lip, and right when the boy gasped, it plunged into the warmth of Naruto's mouth. Their tongues massaged each other's as the two pulled each other close, hugging. Naruto's hands ran through the blue-ish black hair, and Sasuke's hands were at Naruto's waist. The raven led them over to the couch in the corner, and laid Naruto down, holding his position on top. Sasuke's skillful hands popped the buttons on Naruto's shirt, exposing the tan soft skin that Sasuke had wanted to touch for a long time now. He let his pale hands glide over the blond's stomach, and his fingertips found Naruto's pert nipple. Naruto gasped and moaned in pleasure as the raven moved his head to occupy his mouth on his chest.

Sasuke's chest rubbed against Naruto's growing excitement and cause a moan of ecstasy from the blond. Sasuke's tongue swirled around the tan belly button before him, and made a line of saliva down to the top of Naruto's pants. The raven undid the button of the dark jeans, and then looked up at the other teen, seeing if he was allowed to go further or not. Naruto's head was tiled back, his mouth open, panting. His eyes were screwed up, and all he could think about was how good it felt to let Sasuke do these things to him.

Sasuke took this as a confirmation that he can go further, so he slowly undid the zipper of the dark jeans, and found white boxers with foxes printed on them. Sasuke chuckled to himself as he slid the blond's pants off of one of his tan legs. As he made his way back up to Naruto's stomach, he kissed the tan skin before him, inch by inch. How he had longed to do this for a long time, since he first saw Naruto, all he wanted to do was take him and make Naruto his own. He felt his own excitement growing and straining for release in his black pants.

Naruto felt a warm hand reach down into his boxers and grab his erection, in surprise at the suddenness, his head jerked up and he was face to face again with Sasuke. Sasuke's hand pumped as the two began to kiss again, and Naruto began to moan at every movement of his hand. Sasuke let his other hand unzip his own pants; it was getting painful to not let his own erection out of its confines.

Sasuke jerked off Naruto's boxers, and looked down at him from in between his legs. Naruto was blushing, and his eyes were watery, his lips were parted and pink from the heated kisses they shared. Naruto's hair was a mess, and he was covered in a thin film of sweat. The blond looked at Sasuke, confused about the hesitation; the pale teen was on his knees and hands in between Naruto's legs, looking down.

"Sasuke," Naruto practically moaned, "Please, Sasuke… please move." The sight of Naruto pleading sent a jolt of pleasure to Sasuke's groin, and he happily complied.

Their erections were pressed together, and Sasuke's hand was wrapped around them. Naruto bucked his hips, trying to get friction, recklessly. He couldn't take it anymore, he wanted release so bad, and he could feel it just around the corner. Sasuke moved his hand down their lengths and moved his hips forward, hoping Naruto would follow. Naruto let out a loud groan when Sasuke moved finally, and squeezed his eyes close yet again. Sasuke became more forceful in his actions, yanking his hand down harder. The blond knew that Sasuke was going to cum soon, and so was he.

Right before they both released, Sasuke stopped, receiving a groan of frustration from the blond. "Naruto, let's do something that feels even better." Sasuke got off and picked up the tan boy, walking off to his bedroom.

Suddenly, Naruto felt fear. He knew what it was that Sasuke wanted to do, but he suddenly didn't really want to. "Um, Sasuke… Maybe I should go…"

Sasuke practically threw Naruto onto the large bed. He climbed on top of the tan boy who was now fully naked, and glared. "Naruto."

Naruto couldn't move for a second. The tone of voice that Sasuke had taken on had been one of an animal. He was going to feed on the prey that so innocently wandered into his territory.

"Naruto, you're not going to leave my bed tonight," Sasuke had both of his hands on either side of Naruto's head and was straddling the boy, so he couldn't escape.

The tan teen laid there, his legs getting weaker and weaker. Why did he like that forceful side of Sasuke, he was scared just a moment ago, but now Sasuke was making him even more excited and anxious. "Sas-Sasuke." Naruto moaned.

"I've waited too long for this; you're not getting away so easily… Naruto." The blond's name fell off Sasuke's tongue so sensually; the blond just had to moan. "You… you're all I think about all the time, it's making me crazy, why is it only you running through my mind?" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrists and pinned them above his head.

At that action, Naruto was scared once more. He felt trapped and helpless. He hated this feeling, he needed air, and it was too hot all of a sudden. "Sasuke! Stop!" He gasped.

"No," Sasuke said, forcibly, "I've waited too long to take you. So I will now." The raven moved his legs so that his were in between Naruto's. "Do you know that even when I was with someone else in bed, I would think of you? Naruto…"

"S-stop, please!" Naruto thrashed his head around, hoping that Sasuke would let him go. _No, no, please don't do this, please, Sasuke. _Naruto realized then, why something felt weird about Sasuke. He found him in the library with someone, he saw someone come out of his apartment, he noticed someone on the street, all of those people _looked like me… _Naruto was speechless for a while, finally grasping the situation. "Sasuke, please, don't. Please, don't. Not like this." The blond was trying with everything he had to get Sasuke to release his wrists.

The raven looked into Naruto's teary eyes, and released his wrists. The pale teen sat back on the bed. "Naruto…"

Before Naruto knew it, he felt a hot sting in his hand. He looked up, into Sasuke's shocked face. Then, he was running. He ran to the couch were his clothes were and threw on his boxers and his shirt then ran out of the apartment with the rest of his clothes in his arms. He threw open his door and stumbled inside. Naruto sat against his door for a while, unable to move. He had just slapped Sasuke.

The blond wasn't worried that Sasuke had almost raped him, no. He was horrified that he had just slapped him. The teen sat there for almost an hour before getting up and walking to the shower, where he was enveloped in warmth.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Naruto was curled up on his bed, looking out the window at the moon. He was trying to tell himself that it was a good thing that he wasn't going to be seeing Sasuke ever again. But he couldn't stop the tears from falling and the feeling of helplessness that consumed him.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! I am reeeallly sorry that i haven't updated in forever! I'll try my best to update whenever i can, so don't give up on me! haha, well anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter (and sorry for the itty bitty cliff hanger) and i noticed that this chapter is waaayyy shorter than the other ones, but ill try and make up for it next time

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Naruto woke up to his alarm clock beeping at him. His eyes stung and he felt groggy. His hand slapped the top of the alarm clock to silence it. Today was the day that he was leaving this town.

* * *

><p>After receiving the text from Kiba that he was expecting, Naruto made his way down to the parking lot. Kiba and Gaara were standing in front of a truck, filled with bags in the trunk.<p>

"Hey, Naruto! You ready?" Kiba waved and called him over.

"Yea, I packed my things last night," Naruto took his car keys out of his pocket. "You guys all set to hit the road?"

"You bet," Kiba grinned as Gaara nodded his head. "Just follow me, and keep close, don't get lost in the traffic."

"Got it," the blond walked to his car and opened the door. Before he stepped in, he looked up at the building where he lived for the last month. He looked up to where Sasuke's apartment was located, and thought he saw a dark figure by the window. He squinted, trying to enhance his vision to see if it was the raven, but before he could determine who it was, the figure moved away. Naruto sighed, got into his car, and started it.

* * *

><p>On the way over, they stopped at a rest stop that over looked the ocean. The sea was sparkling and the sun was high in the sky, shedding its warmth on the teens standing on the cliff.<p>

"Man, we're going to be here all summer?" Naruto asked in disbelief, while shielding his eyes from the sun.

"Yep, look there it is!" Kiba pointed down to the beach below where a nice brown roofed building sat. Behind and next to it were a swimming pool and a volleyball net.

"So, what exactly is that place?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it's a restaurant by day and a club by night, but only during the summer," Kiba started walking back to his truck, "And there are rooms there for us to stay in, the second floor is like an apartment."

Gaara followed Kiba back to the truck murmuring, "We better be getting free food."

* * *

><p>When the teens arrived, a pale white man with ebony locks came out to greet them. "Welcome," he smiled, "how was the trip over?"<p>

Kiba shook the man's hand and turned to Naruto, "Naruto, this is Sai the co-owner of the place."

"Uh, hi," Naruto awkwardly shook his hand.

"And you brought Gaara along with you," Sai hummed, "I haven't seen you in ages."

"Yea, it's good to see you," Gaara shook the man's hand as well.

"Well, boys, go on and take your things to your rooms, I'll call up Manager-San." Sai strode off into the building.

The three grabbed as many of their things as they could and headed into the building and up the stairs. There was a long hallway that had large paintings of flowers on one side and four doors on the other. At the end of the hall was a little kitchen with a small living room with a couch and a TV. Kiba had explained that the first three doors were rooms and the last door before the kitchen was the bathroom/shower. Kiba was in room number one, Gaara in number two, and Naruto in number three.

The blond sat down on the queen sized bed and looked around. There was a big window on the far side of the room; wood blinds were pulled up so that he could see the darkening sky over the ocean. On the opposite side of the room from the bed was a desk with a lamp on it and a chair under it, with a dresser next to it. There was a small mirror on the reverse side of the white door and a maple wood closet across from the foot of the bed. Naruto lay down and looked up at the light sea-foam colored ceiling. He felt exhaustion working its way over him and he tried to fight for a little bit, but he found it too irresistible and succumbed to the fitful nap.

* * *

><p>Blue eyes opened, jostled from his more of a nightmare than a dream to gaze into black eyes. Sasuke's face flashed into Naruto's mind but the blond shook his head and rubbed his eyes, trying to get that image out of his head. <em>Wait a minute… black eyes? What the-<em> Naruto sat up suddenly to find that he had been lying next to the co-owner, Sai.

"Why good morning, Naruto," Sai smiled, "Or should I say evening?"

"Wh-wh-why are you in my bed!" Naruto pressed himself up against the wall, trying to put distance in between him and the other male.

"Kiba said you were resting, so I came to check on you… You were having quite a dream, writhing and moaning like that. What was it about?" Sai sat up and inched closer to the blond.

"N-nothing, nothing at all," Naruto tried to ignore the heat that was growing in his boxers as he recalled exactly what the dream was about. "Wait, why am I in my boxers? I was fully clothed when I fell asleep."

"I took the liberty of trying to make you more comfortable." Sai smiled again, still inching closer. "I must say, you are pretty cute when you sleep."

Naruto felt an intense heat flush his face and he looked away. Sai was so close that he felt his breath on his heated cheeks. Blue eyes shut tightly closed, trying to will away the other person.

Instead of the lips that Naruto was expecting, it was a palm that had him gasping. Sai's hand had found its way into Naruto's boxers and was fisting the teen's erection. Naruto paled as the blood that was fueling his blush rushed to his crotch. He groaned and held onto Sai's arm as he sunk onto the bed again and let his control go.

Sai was hovering over him, taking everything into memory. He was leaning in, wanting those rosy lips on his own when a knock on the door sounded.

Naruto gasped and jolted upright with a curse, in guilt and surprise. Sai was the one who coolly slid off the bed and walked over to the door. He opened it up just enough for the visitor to see only the pale man and not Naruto.

"Yes?" Sai asked.

Naruto could tell from the sound of the voice that it was Gaara. "Dinner is ready, and Satsuki wants to meet him."

"Okay, thank you Gaara, I'll wake him up now." Sai smiled as he closed the door with a click. "Naruto, time to get dressed for your first night on the job. I heard it's getting pretty busy. Manager-sama has your uniform for tonight in her office so hurry along, don't be late." Sai left with another one of his awkward smiles.

"Shit," Naruto groaned into his pillow while blushing.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Naruto found himself sitting in a chair at the kitchen table with Gaara, Kiba, Sai, and a dark haired lady. There was a plate of spaghetti in front of him and a basket of bread sticks in the middle of the table.<p>

"Naruto-kun, this is Satsuki-sama, the manager." Sai spoke first.

"Oh, you were right, Kiba, he is pretty cute." The lady eyed the blond up and down.

Naruto sat in his chair keeping his concentration on his hands in his lap. "Er, thanks…" He said without looking up.

Kiba grinned at their boss, spaghetti sauce all over his mouth, "Yea and he's pretty fit, tan, and has a pretty narrow waist, perfect for the stage, no?"

Satsuki hummed in approval, "well let's just see how he does tonight and decide on a more permanent position later. But for now, hurry up and eat your food, tonight's going to be a long night."

* * *

><p>Sai was right; it was almost packed to its full capacity with people. There was music blasting and people dancing. There was a stage where a DJ was placed with an LED screen behind him, in between two girls dancing. On each side of the center stage were two more platforms along with hanging cages, filled with dancing girls and a few boys who had next to no clothes on.<p>

"So, we'll be at the bar tonight," Kiba shouted in Naruto's ear so the blond could hear him. He motion for Naruto to follow him.

The bar was glass with different color LED lights underneath it, and a random wall-like aquarium behind the bartender. The well-dressed man behind the counter looked up and smiled at the trio.

"Why hello there, part-timers. Ready for your first night?" He had short brown hair and was fairly taller than the three teens.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Kiba stepped behind the counter and picked up a damp towel as Naruto and Gaara tagged along.

"Ok, so we're a little low on gin but there's more than plenty vodka, beer, and tequila. Prices are the same as last summer, but there is a limit of six drinks per customer, so keep track." The tall man smiled at the three before taking off to the office.

Gaara already had an order to take care of while Naruto and Kiba wiped down the bar. "Oi, Naruto. If you need to know how to make something there's a book right here and it's categorized alphabetically by the alcohol. Or you can always ask me."

Naruto nodded giddily, "Okie dokie!" He was super excited to be working at a bar, making alcoholic drinks for people at a club.

* * *

><p>The night went by fast for the blond, but not so much for the red-head or the brunet. When they were finally finishing up and the clock was just about going on five in the morning, the last few people left and Sai announced that they have finished their first night and that they could go back to bed.<p>

Kiba cheered, Gaara groaned in exhaustion, and Naruto sighed. The blond's eyelids were drooping and he was having a hard time staying awake.

"It's definitely going to take some time to get used to this." Gaara groaned as the trio shuffled upstairs.

The three said good night to each other before going their separate ways. When Naruto opened his door, he could see the sun starting to rise up over the ocean. He wasted no time in closing the blinds and collapsing onto his bed. He sighed and rolled around, peeling off his uniform and throwing it to the floor.

He thought about how good it felt to be in that nice warm bed and started to slip off into dream land when memories of his previous dream slapped him across the face. Naruto felt suddenly uncomfortable in his new bed. He let his mind wander to Sasuke for only a second before he mentally shook his head and got up. His feet lead him to the floor shower that they shared. Once inside, he splashed water on his face and looked up to the ceiling, letting the water drip into his hair.

Naruto let out a loud sigh and closed his eyes, he knew that his body wanted to see Sasuke, but his mind did not. He was torn in the middle, and confused as could be. He heard a sudden knock on the door frame, and turned his head to see the visitor.

It was Sai, standing there with not shirt and no pants. The boy was only wearing tight black bicycle shorts and he held a towel by his side.

"Uh, taking a shower?" Naruto tried to advert his eyes from the well-toned chest and abdomen. He ended up just looking at the guy's crotch, making him blush a deep crimson.

Sai chuckled at Naruto's antics and stepped closer to the blond, "Yes, would you like to take one with me?" Sai laughed harder as Naruto's eyes widened and the crimson blush took over his ears and neck. "I'm just kidding, Naruto. Don't worry."

The blond looked at the floor, nodded, and flew out the bathroom and into his own room. _Holy shit, holy shit! What was I thinking back there? Urg!_ Naruto buried his head in his pillow and fell right asleep.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since the trio started out at the restaurantclub and they were finally getting used to their new schedules. Naruto and Gaara were talking and eating lunch in the kitchen when Kiba ran in, looking rather happy.

"Guys, guys, check it out!" Kiba held out a yellow piece of paper to the others. "We need to go to the auditions tomorrow and show them what we're made of!" the brunet grinned his signature grin and gave a thumb up.

"Battle of the bands…" Gaara read, "Sounds interesting… Let's go for it."

"I'm in," Naruto agreed.

"In for what?" Sai had come out of nowhere like always and had one of his fake smiled plastered on his face.

Kiba told him all about the event that took place in two weeks, and Sai's grin grew wider at every word.

"Well, looks like I'll be needing to buy some tickets for myself and some friends. So you'll have to excuse me, boys." The pale man winked at Naruto before leaving the kitchen. To the blond's relief, neither of his friends had noticed.

* * *

><p>The members of Amai-On walked out of the small room, instruments and drum sticks in hand, each of them smiling broadly. Sai stood up from the chair that he was sitting in, waiting for them to finish their audition.<p>

"So?" Sai asked.

"We're in," Naruto shouted and fist pumped.

* * *

><p>Another two weeks passed, and the band members were back stage, everyone trying to ready themselves for their performances.<p>

"Naruto, are you okay?" Gaara gently placed a hand on the blond's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

All day, Naruto had been jittery and nervous for the performance. "Y-yea. I'm good." Naruto lied. He felt like throwing up. His stomach wouldn't stop somersaulting and his heart wouldn't stop throwing itself against his ribcage. _Shit, shit, shit, we're up after the next ones…_ He let out a shaky breath and tried to remember what Sai had told him last week.

-flash back-

_The two sat in Naruto's room with multiple papers strewn about. Over the last month, the two had grown into almost best friends, and Sai was now helping the blond write a new song. _

_ "Just feel from your heart and let it out, Naruto." Sai smiled genuinely. _

_ "Ha, easy to say, harder to actually do…" Naruto gripped his own hair in frustration and growled slightly. _

_ Sai, being the little mischievous weasel that he was, leaned in towards the blond and put his chin on the tan shoulder. _

_ "Why don't you write about me?" The pale man whispered against Naruto's ear, which made the latter shiver. _

_ "Sh-shut up, I'm not doing that!" He was now blushing furiously at the embarrassing words. _

_ Sai continued to lean in and kissed the tan teen's cheek, and slumped away, successfully dodging a fatal blow to the head. "Sai, you little-"Naruto grabbed Sai's ankle and pulled to himself. _

_ Soon enough, Naruto was on top of Sai, and gasped in realization. He started to get off but Sai grabbed his wrist and pushed him down, switching their positions. _

_ Even though Naruto had grown accustomed to the playful banter, it still surprised him when Sai's soft lips found his own and they shared a heated kiss. Sai's hand had found its way up Naruto's shirt and was now playing with hardening nubs. Naruto moaned rather loudly then, and the pale man wanted to make more of those lovely sounds come out. _

_ Sai was about to put his hand down Naruto's pants when a knock on the door came. Naruto flushed red and scrambled to his feet. "Y-yes!" _

_ "Hey, it's just me," Kiba stuck his tongue out, "Do you need help with the lyrics?" _

_ "N-no, actually, Sai's…. Sai's helping me." Naruto pointed his thumb over his shoulder towards the pale male on his bed. _

"_Oh, well okay then." Kiba glanced awkwardly in between the two and shut the door._

"_Naruto…" Sai breathed._

"_Yea?" The blond turned to him._

"_You're nervous about the performance, aren't you?"_

_Naruto blushed slightly and looked down, "Uh, kinda… Yea." _

_Sai giggled and patted Naruto on the back. "Hey, hey. Don't think about it, just relax and have a good time. If you worry too much, something's bound to go wrong." _

_Naruto smiled, "You're right, I shouldn't worry. Thanks, Sai." _

_-end-  
><em>

"-Naruto!"

The blond snapped out of the flashback in time to see Kiba in front of him, yelling and grinning in his face.

Naruto let out an intelligent "Huh?" which made Kiba and Gaara roll their eyes.

"I said, we're on, Naruto!"

"Shit." Naruto took two deep breaths and looked at his friends, "Let's do this." He grinned and set off to the stairs that would take them up to the stage.


	5. Chapter 5

Short chapter is short, but I promise a long one next time! With a bit of smut ;) As always, thank you for sticking with me haha. Pretty soon, I'll be starting my second year of college and I've changed my major to nursing which only means one thing... Tons of work! D: lol but of course, I'll make time to write still cause it's one of my hobbies… but I sometimes have a problem with sticking to one story, nonetheless I WILL finish this story :D so don't worry. So enough about me and my problems lol here's Chapter 5! Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

As the crowd cheered, whistled, and clapped, Naruto couldn't help but smile. Despite his earlier nerves, he had played the song with no mistakes, and they rocked the stage. Kiba and Gaara stepped forward to where Naruto was so that they could all wave and bow, then they took their instruments and left.

"That was awesome! Dude, we're totally going to win!" Kiba smacked his friends on the backs. "There's no way that we won't get at least second."

"Now, now, don't get too cocky now, you might jinx us." Gaara said as he headed over to the bar.

"Woah, Gaara, what are you doing?" The blond of the group ran up to his red headed friend as he picked up a martini. "Dude, you're going to get caught…" of course he whispered.

"No, I won't… See this I.D.? It states here that I am in fact 22. And it's okay for me to purchase alcoholic beverages in public." Gaara held up a fake I.D. proudly as he grinned and Naruto and Kiba face palmed.

Pretty soon, all three boys had a beer in their hand, and watched as an announcer stepped on stage. The man walked slowly and calmly to the center and stood in front of the microphone. As the thing squeaked, the crowd grew quiet.

"Well, now… It's time to announce our first, second, and third place winners…" He went on for a little about how everyone did well. "So, our third place winner is…" the man took his time opening an envelope, "Ares!" The crowd clapped as the four members of that band stepped on stage to receive their award. After they had stepped down back into the crowd, the man pulled another envelope out of his pocket.

"The second place goes to…." And again, he took his time in opening up the white envelope. Another bands name was called out enthusiastically from the male on stage and the crowd cheered louder than last time.

Naruto looked over to his friends, and realized that they were all thinking the same thing 'We could have first'. Naruto took a deep breath as the band stepped off stage with a trophy and the guy pulled out yet another envelope.

"Annndd, the first place goes toooo….." This time, as he was opening the paper, he would not only take his time but he would occasionally pause and look at the audience, smiling. "Amai-On!" The crowd cheered even louder than the last two times put together and the boys looked at each other with big smiles on their faces.

"Oh my gosh." Naruto breathed.

"Come on, we have to go on stage!" Kiba pulled Naruto and Gaara up to the steps, and they all ascended to the stage.

There was a big gold and red trophy with a guitar and drumsticks on the top, and on the bottom it had a plaque with the year and 'First Place Battle of the Bands—Konoha's Daisuke Beach'.

As the trio was descending the stairs, a random guy appeared and asked them to a congratulatory party that happened every year just for the winner of the competition. Of course, why would teenage boys deny a good party?

* * *

><p>In the living room of the house, Kiba was dancing with girls he didn't know as his drink sloshed over the sides of the red Solo cup. In the back yard, Gaara was watching an interesting game of beer pong. And in the kitchen, Naruto was doing shots with random people. The blond was getting really drunk by his third round, and when he got drunk, he got clingy and antsy. So, he moved himself to the dance floor and started dancing with whoever wanted to.<p>

After a while of dancing and laughing, Naruto felt arms snake around his waist and hold him firmly to the person's front side. He leaned into the touch, on drunken instinct. They both started swaying and brushing back side against crotch to the music, Naruto blushing. A pale face with blue-black hair and dark eyes flashed in his memory, the way the person was holding him reminded him of that one time... Before he blacked out and couldn't remember anything, he remembered Sasuke holding his hips this way as the danced.

The blond started to squirm in the hold, trying to look at the person behind him to see who it was. After squirming about for a while, Naruto started feeling really light-headed and his stomach was churning. He remembered running to the bathroom, but the rest of the night was a blur.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up feeling a light breeze cascade over his back and through his hair. It wasn't a cold breeze, it was warm. He smelled salt in the air, and he thought he could hear the waves of the ocean slide over sand. Birds were singing and the hum of cicadas reached the blond as he tried to sit up.<p>

The first thing that hit him was a migraine, but on the wooden bed stand he found a bottle of Advil and a glass of water. He took three. As he looked around, confusion set in. The bed was mahogany, with a pure whit duvet and pillows, the floor was wood, and the walls were a light cerulean. There was a window right by the bed that had no glass and just a screen, and on the opposite end of the room was sliding glass door that led to a balcony. And on the wall in between the glass door and the bed was a doorway with no door.

Getting up to explore, Naruto found that the doorway led to the bathroom in all its porcelain and silver glory, and the balcony had steps off of it that led straight to the beach. There was another door at the foot of the bed, and when he opened it, there was a hallway bathed in the afternoon sun.

Naruto was glad that he had woken up with his pants on so he didn't have to pause his exploration. As he walked into the hallway, one side became covered with books as the other had a wooden banister. The open space past the banister led one floor below so you could see the family room and kitchen. Naruto made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen area. There was another sliding glass door that went straight to the beach. There, on the beach, was a green and white striped beach chair with a sun umbrella and drink stand right next to it. Naruto looked around quickly, and then deemed it safe to proceed outside to see the person.

The Advil was finally taking effect and his head felt tons better by now, so when he slid the door open and felt the sun on his skin he didn't feel annoyed or angry, the warmth felt amazing and the light breeze that he had felt before was again rolling over his naked chest. He stepped off of the cement patio and reveled in the feeling of sand in between his toes. Then he remembered why he was outside to begin with.

He approached the chair cautiously, coming up to the side to see the person. He was wearing black swim shorts and sunglasses and was reading a book. His blue-black hair was spiked like normal, and his lips curved just enough to form a sneer when he noticed Naruto's presence. He pushed up his sunglasses so they sat on top of his head, and his bangs were pushed up with them.

"About time you got up." Sasuke's sneer grew wider at the blond's look of surprise.

Naruto thought for a minute, "Oh, I get it. This is just another dream, isn't it?"

It was Sasuke's turn to be surprised. "What the-" Naruto's lips pressed against Sasuke's and held for what felt like forever.

Naruto's eyes opened and he pulled back awkwardly. "S-so, this isn't a dream? Cause usually, you like…. Er… Take over after I kiss you in my dreams… Uh! I mean-" Naruto's face flushed as he realized what he just admitted.

Sasuke's smirk returned. "Tell me more about these dreams sometime, Na-ru-to." He practically purred.

"As if, teme!" Naruto huffed. "Hey, where are we anyways?"

"My family's private beach."

"Huh! How'd I get here? And where's your family? And what the heck happened last night?"

"Well," Sasuke closed and set aside his book. "I was at the party, found you passed out in the bathroom, picked you up, my private jet took us here. My family has a different estate on the other side of this island, this one's mine. Anything else?"

Naruto's stomach rumbled. "Yea, where's the ramen?"


	6. Author Message

Ok, first off WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!? Haha or something like that, ne? Im really extremely sorry for not updating, please don't kill me… NO this is not a message saying it's being put on hiatus, I'm just here to say that I will be updating very soon, cause I'm editing a revising chapter 6 right now, so please bear with me for just a few more days! Again, I'm really sorry and I hereby give you all permission to yell at me if it happens again. Thank you 3


End file.
